Queen of the Night
by Mistress of Madness
Summary: Set after the Future Arc. The Vongolas received a new Guardian, Miyuki Kimimoto the Night Guardian. A new threat approaches them. Will she fall in love along the way? And what is Byakuran's role in all this? HibarixOC and slight OCxByakuran. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of the Night**

**A/N**: I've had the idea for this one for a while and it's making me crazy, so even though I promised myself I won't upload another story until I finish at least one of my previous ones, I put this up.

Man, now I really need to learn time management.

Oh and, the genre might change depending on your opinions

I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" Reborn kicked the brunette who was still blissfully asleep on the head.

"HIIIEEE!" The boy shot up. "What do you want Reborn?"

"Gather everyone at the park tonight at 10 PM."

"Eeh? Why?" Tsuna asked

"Just do it." Reborn ordered, Leon turning into a hammer. "Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late."

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna got up from bed and started changing.

* * *

Strangely, Tsuna made it to his class on time. _I made it._ Tsuna sighed.

"Good morning, Juudaime" A silver-haired boy with platinum eyes greeted Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tsuna." A tall, black-haired boy with golden grown eyes greeted Tuna as well.

"Good morning Gokudera, Yamamoto." He greeted back, and then remembered something. "Reborn wants us to meet at the park tonight at 10." He told them. _I wonder what Reborn's planning this time._

"No problem, Juudaime!" Hayato said.

"Can you help talk to the others as well?" Dame-Tsuna asked.

"Of course, Juudaime! I would be an honor!" Typical Hayato beamed.

"Hahaha, sure I don't mind." Takeshi said cheerfully

"Thanks."

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. The trio had told Kyoko to tell her brother to meet them at the park later on, and now they had to tell a certain skylark. This was not going to be easy.

The trio made their way to the roof, and as if it was fate the skylark was their sleeping on the floor.

"HIIIIEEEE! H-Hibari's here!" Dame-Tsuna shrieked.

The skylark stood up. "You disturbed my sleep, I'll bite you to death." Suddenly he had tonfas equipped which he got from who knows where.

"W-w-w-wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him as Hibari got into a fighting stance. "Reborn said to meet up at the park tonight at 10 PM!" He said frantically.

"The baby?" Hibari asked. Tsuna nodded so quickly that his head could've snapped. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." With that he left.

"Phew." Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! If he attacked you I would take that blow for you." Gokudera promised while Yamamoto was just laughing in the background.

* * *

"NO!" Ken yelled at the trio.

"We won't allow Chrome to go with you." Chikusa said

Yes, they were now in Kokuyo Land, and they were trying to persuade Ken and Chikusa to let Chrome go to the park that evening.

"Why you-!" Gokudera whipped out his dynamites. "How there you disobey Juudaime's orders!"

"U-umm, it's okay." A female voice said.

"B-but Chrome!" Ken tried to reason.

"It's fine. I'll see you later Boss." Chrome said shyly.

"Alright, see you later Chrome." With that the trio left.

**Miyuki's POV**

Before we proceed any further, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Miyuki Kimimoto. I lived in Italy in Italy for 13 years. 3 years later, my entire family was assassinated, leaving me alone in the streets to die while I was being hunted down. A week later, I was adopted by the Chiavarone Family and became that that clumsy idiot's, little sister. Since then, I lived as a hitman and a Mafioso.

And today, I've been asked to join the Vongola Family.

I arrived at the park that evening with the child who claims to be Reborn. There were several kids there.

"Everyone, today we will be receiving a new Guardian." The child told them.

"Eh! But Reborn, I thought we already had all the guardians." A brunette complained. I raised an eyebrow. Don't tell he is their boss.

"Technically yes," the child answered, "but there is an extremely rare type of flame that hasn't been heard off or seen through ages." He paused for suspense. "The Night Flame."

"Night Flame?" was the most common reaction among the group.

"You may come out now." The child told me.

I did so and looked at the group clearly. "This is Miyuki Kimimoto, you're Night Guardian, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIIEE!" The brunette from earlier shrieked.

The child kicked his head. "Stop shrieking Dame-Tsuna. You sound like a girl." Indeed he does.

"Miyuki was also well known in Italy by the name 'Queen of the Night'. Perhaps you've heard of her, Gokudera?" I raised an eyebrow to the silver-haired boy who was standing next to the brunette. This is 'Smoking-Bomb Hayato'?

"'Q-queen of the Night?'" He repeated, his voice shaking with terror. I smirked. Oh how I love seeing people's reactions to my name. "S-she's a well known hitman and Mafioso and assassin. It's been rumored that she took out 3 entire families alone. A-and when she was doing assassination missions, she would 'run into' her victims one night and then the week after they die." He gulped. "It was also said that while the week goes on her victims have terrible luck and that she always attacks at night." He looked at me in fear. "That is how she got her name 'Queen of the Night'." He finished, looking away from me.

Everyone tensed, the child turned to me. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He walked around. "This is Dame-Tsuna, he is the boss of the Vongola Family." He said sitting on the brunette's head then pointed at the silverette. "He is Hayato Gokudera, the Storm Guardian."

The silverette bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." I chuckled slightly.

The baby then pointed to a tall boy with black hair. "He is Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian." He bowed slightly. The child then pointed to another silver-haired boy. "That is Ryohei Sasagawa, the Sun Guardian."

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you." He shouted. I flinched, his voice is very loud.

The child then pointed to another child. "That is Lambo, the Lighting Guardian." They must be joking. He's just a child. He had an afro and was wearing a… cow suit?

"HAHAHA! You must be my new servant." On second though, I don't mind. He can die. The child kicked him.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled at him. "Show her some respect!"

The child started crying because of the pain of the kick and the yell.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto stepped in. "Let's not fight." He chuckled.

The child, Reborn as he claims, got back into topic. He pointed to a purple-haired girl who was holding a trident. "That is the Mist Guardian."

"From what I've heard, her body is possessed?" I asked.

"Yes, by Mokuro Rokudo. Her name is Chrome Dokuro." The child answered then pointed to another boy. He had raven-colored hair, his fringe making the letter 'M'. He wore a black jacket which had an armband attached to it and a yellow bird on his shoulder. "And lastly, The Cloud Guardian. His name is Kyoya Hibari." I can see the bloodlust from his eyes.

"Hn."

I turned around to leave, they are nothing but amateurs.

"Where are you going?" The child asked.

"Leaving. You said that there is someone here worth fighting, but all I see is a bunch children and to top it off their boss is a complete dunce."

"What?" Gokudera yelled. "Take that back! Juudaime is not a dunce! He is my boss and I'm his right-hand man! I demand you show him respect." Hm… I smell gunpowder.

I sliced through his dynamites using my daggers with ease, not bothering to look.

"Wh-what?" The boy whipped out another set.

"G-Gokudera calm down." Their boss ordered.

"I'll fight you." An unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around to see Hibari smirking at me, tonfas ready.

I smirked back. "Do amuse me, Cloud Guardian." I took out a box from my pocket and put my ring in. A sword shot out from the box. I grabbed hold of its handle. Instantly flames darker than the color of black itself, but still translucent enough to be able to see through it, enveloped the blade.

"B-black!" I chuckled at their boss' reaction.

"Let's dance."

"I'll bite you to death." The boy lunged for me but I dodged at the last second and let my sword slash across his back. Oh, don't worry. I didn't slice his spine in half.

He coughed up some blood and then lunged for me again, his tonfas almost making contact with my face. I somersaulted over him. Luckily I was wearing my combat gear which consisted of a white, sleeveless, tight-fitting shirt which only covered my chest, a pair of white short shorts, a black tattered coat which reached to my ankles, a pair of fingerless glove with metal plates on the back and knuckles, and my favorite knee-high black boots, which had a lot of straps.

I landed perfectly behind him and did a roundhouse kick which sent him flying to a tree. He rebounded off the tree and charged for me, swinging his tonfas when he got close enough. I dropped my sword and ducked under his tonfas and grabbed them. Then I could feel something warm. Not the coldness of his metal tonfas.

I jumped back and looked at my hands. They were bleeding, I looked at his tonfas. Spikes were now visible; I looked at him next and saw him smirking. "Impressive." I smirked.

The others stiffened. They didn't expect me to praise him. "But you are my prey." I said in a murderous tone. "And today, you end."

I got another box and flame on my ring changed color. It was now the color of Indigo. The flame color of the Mist.

"B-but I thought her flames were black!" Gokudera protested. I smirked.

I put my ring into the box and it shot out a sword different from the first one. For instance, this sword's blade was pitch black whilst the other was an elegant sword made out of platinum adored with beautiful curls, this sword's handle was indigo and had a sapphire at the end while the other one's handle was golden.

I charged at the Cloud Guardian and swung my sword at him, he dodged so I targeted lower and spun, managing to injure one of his legs.

He stumbled back but then got back into his initial position as if it was nothing. This boy, he's different. He's the only one that lasted this long against me.

I smirked and headed to my other sword and took. It burned to life. I reversed my grip on both of them.

Just then he charged for me again, but I managed to do a double slash on him. And now there is a glorious cross mark on his chest.

This time, chains shot out from the end of his tonfas, and he stood seemingly unaffected by my attack. How intriguing.

He spun them around and charged. I dodged, but he hit me. Good. And now I have a bleeding arm.

"I had fun, but now it's time to end this." I dropped my swords and my fists lit up with my Night Flame. I charged at him feinted a punch. He ducked under it and I kneed him in the face.

He fell to the ground, but then jumped back and swung his tonfas at me. He hit my stomach and I coughed up some blood. Intriguing indeed.

This time I grabbed his arm and threw him over me. Before he could react I had a gun whose ended was lit by black flames.

"Farewell, Cloud Guardian."

BANG

"HIBARI/-SAN!" Everyone yelled, even Gokudera.

"Relax, he's not dead." The child told them.

"B-but she said-…" Their boss mumbled.

"Don't worry, it merely knocked him out." I kneeled down beside the Cloud Guardian and lit my rings with the sun flame. I touched the area of his wounds and they were almost immediately healed, not the clothes though.

He woke up soon after I finished attending to my wounds. I stood before him offering my hand. "That was an excellent fight you put up." I smirked. He took it and smirked back.

"Hn. I'll fight you again carnivore." He nodded. "But next time, I won't lose."

"We'll see." I said, still smirking and let go.

"Have you decided?" The child asked.

"I'm afraid I'll be the Night Guardian." With that I left.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Was the fight scene good? Was Hibari OOC? Tell me please. I'd love to receive you're reviews. Also please tell me if it was lame, but not as a flame.

Great, now I do rhymes *pouts*.

Hibari: Review or I'll bit you to death.

Me: See ya in the next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hi everyone~!

If you are wondering about Miyuki-chan, you can look at my profile. Her information is there, though it may not be completely accurate, gomen! If you have questions, please ask.

*bullet shoots past face*

Me: Eek!

Miyuki: Don't call me Miyuki-chan, weakling. You have no right.

Me:*Bows* I am sorry Kimimoto-san!

Kyoya: *smirks* Good job, carnivore.

Miyuki: Tch*looks away*

Me: Let's begin, shall we? Oh and, starting now it will be Kimimoto-san's POV unless I need to change it, though it might make her seem OOC

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up fairly early the next day, so I went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

"Miyuki~!" a high-pitched voice called.

"Good morning, Kyuu." Kyuu is my box weapon but I treat her as a pet and keep her outside for company.

"Yip, yip!"

"Here you go." I gave her some meat lit with Cloud flames.

After eating I changed into my new uniform and left.

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher inside the room announced. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

"Miyuki Kimimoto." I said bluntly. Most of the boys in the class were looking at me with hearts in their eyes.

"Dude, she's hot."

"Damn, you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Whoa, she's sexy."

"Damn, right!"

I glared, all of them froze.

"She lived in Italy for quite some time, so be nice to her." I raised an eyebrow. I don't need anyone being nice to me. "Now then, you can sit…" the boys' looked hopeful, "beside Ryohei Sasagawa." I'm sitting beside that loud mouth? The boys' faces fell. "Sasagawa please rise."

"It's EXTREMELY nice too see you again!" He shouted. I mentally facepalmed and glared at him.

"Oh, you know him?" The teacher asked.

"Met last night." I said plainly, walking off to my seat.

* * *

"Kimimoto, answer this question." A male teacher barked at me.

I stood up and yawned, putting a hand to my mouth(A/N: Kinda like Hibari). "X is equal to 13" I said sleepily.

"C-correct!" I smirked.

_BRIIIING! BRIIIING!_

Lunch already?

I went to the roof and saw that the Cloud guardian, Hibari, was there sleeping.

I ignored him and looked at the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A child's voice asked.

"Child." I turned my head to the side slightly and nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"Ciaossu! Everyone will gather here after class." He told me. "We need to tell them about your flame." I nodded and looked back at the view.

I wonder, could I skip class?

Hmm…

I lit my ring with the Mist flame and created an illusion of me. It went to class.

Excellent.

"What was that?" A familiar voice asked.

"An illusion of me?" I offered.

"Why did you do that?"

"So I can skip class?"

"For disobeying that school rules I'll bite you to death." I raised an eyebrow. Hibari's in the Disciplinary Committee?

I smirked. "Technically, I'm not disobeying the rules." I told him. "Since 'I' am in class right now."

"I'll still bite you to death." He took out his tonfas from who only he knows where went into his stance.

"Now, now. Don't be so rash unless you want your body parts sprawled out on the floor and your blood splattered on your beloved school." I said mockingly in a menacing tone. (Is that even possible?)

He made his tonfas disappear and left.

I smirked and took my headphones and player out and went to sleep.

**Kyoya's POV**

I let that carnivore do what she wants simply because I needed to get away from her. She was making me feel strange.

Ever since our fight I couldn't get her out of my mind. But, why?

I'm just interested at her abilities, that's all.

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I woke up to someone shrieking. Keeping my eyes closed, I decided to listen.

"HIIIIEEEE! Why is Hibari-san sleeping on Kimimoto-san's stomach?"

My eyes flew open.

And yes, Hibari's head was certainly on my stomach. Deal with that later, right now I have to punish the weakling for waking me up.

"HIIIIEEEE!" The weakling shrieked as I got up.

"You're too noisy. Allow me to shut you up." I said, letting out a satisfying amount of killing intent.

"HIIIEEE!"

"I won't allow you to hurt Juudaime!" His 'right-hand man' said.

"You disturbed my sleep. I'll bite you to death." A familiar voice behind me said.

I turned around. "And what made you think that I could be your pillow?"

"Your fault." He smirked.

I aimed a kick at his gut but I was stopped by the child. "What are you doing, child? He needs to learn his lesson." I snarled.

"You can do that later, right now we need to explain about your flame." Tch, stupid child.

"Everyone sit down." The child told everyone. When did they get here?

"Any questions?" The child asked.

Gokudera raised his hand. "When was the last time the Vongola family had a 'Night Guardian'?"

I yawned. "Primo's generation. Next!"

"S-so, you're only the second 'Night flame' user?" Sawada asked.

"Yes, and that is the reason this family is in danger." I said as if it was nothing.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because the other families would also want to have a 'Night guardian'." The child answered. "Not just because they are rare, but also because of the power one would posses."

"That is so EXTREME!" The loud-mouth shouted.

"Why are they rare?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because one would need a very strong resolve to light the ring." The child answered again. "During the previous generations of the Vongola, they gathered several people with the potential to light the ring, but none of them were able to do it. Not even a little spark."

"Now then, I'm sure you've noticed that Night Guardians, i.e. me, have the ability to use other flames using the same ring?" Everyone nodded. "That is one of our special abilities, and why the user has to have a very strong resolve to light the ring."

The child nodded. "It allows the user to use all the flame, except sky."

"Why?" Dokuro asked.

I sighed. "That is because that flame belongs to the boss of the family, i.e. the weakling over there." I pointed at Sawada.

"Juudaime is not a weakling!" I glared at him. "I-I'm sorry, ma'am!" I smirked.

"And besides, if I had the Sky flame, I may as well be the boss." I sighed followed by a smirk. "But the Night flame more than makes up for that." I lit my ring. "May I have a test subject?" I looked around, since nobody would step forward, not even Hibari. "Yamamoto."

"Okay!" He chuckled.

"Just hold you're sword like you would a baseball bat." He did just that and I fired a small flame at the tip of his sword.

"HIIIEEE!" Sawada shrieked. I smirked

It was cut into a million pieces.

"Wh-what the?" was the general reaction.

I smirked. They should be happy I'm playing nice.

And all of a sudden I was glomped.

"HIIIIEEEE!"

"Klutz, get off me." I hissed.

"Haha, you should really learn to relax" He raised his hands in the air defensively.

I fired a flame at him but he dodged at the last second, still my flame made contact with his jacket and its left sleeve was immediately disintegrated. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my little sister?"

"HIIIEEEE!/WHAT?"

"Kimimoto was adopted by the Chiavarone family when hers was massacred." The child told them.

"Are we done child? 'Cause I'm leaving."

"Yes, were done." He nodded. I went for the door and left.

**Narrator POV**

"Man, that girl is as cold as ever." Dino chuckled.

"Huh? But she seems nice." Tsuna questioned.

"Really? Has she glared at anyone?" They nodded. "Has she snarled?" They nodded. "Has she called anyone 'weakling'?" They nodded. "Has she tried to beat anyone up?" They nodded. "Does she smirk when she attacks?" They nodded. "Has she said serious matters as if it were nothing?" They nodded. "There you have it!"

"Sh-she's kinda like Hibari-san." Tsuna commented.

"Yeah." Dino nodded. "Has she taken an interest on anyone yet?"

"Uhm… Hibari-san, I think."

"Oh yeah?"

They nodded. "Hibari-san and Kimimoto-san fought last night and she said 'Impressive'."

"He must've lasted longer than the usual."

"The usual?" Gokudera asked

"Yeah, usual her enemies are dead in three seconds." He said plainly.

"That is so EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Oh, speaking of Kyoya, where is he?" Dino asked.

"The bastard must've left." Gokudera spat.

"Makes sense, he hates crowdings as well." Dino nodded. "Well, let's go." Dino started walking but tripped after a step.

**Miyuki's POV**

I changed into my combat gear as soon as I got back and let Kyuu return to her box. _They're _bound to have caught my trail by now, and I need to be prepared.

I took out my black sports shades and waited for nightfall.

A few hours later, it was 9:30. I took out my motorcycle.

Now then, which way to the forest? I started riding into the night.

* * *

Me: Does that count as a cliffhanger?

Kyoya: Oi, herbivore. You forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Me: Omigosh, you're right!

**Disclaimer:**

**In Akira Amano's office…**

Me: Please sign here. This contract says that you hand over the possession of KHR to me.

Akira Amano: No. Why should I do that?

Me:*sighs* Fine then, at least let me borrow them.

Akira Amano:*ponders for a moment* Sure.

Me:*excited* Can I do whatever I want?

Akira Amano: *nods*

Me:*even more excited* Can I put in my OC?

Akira Amano:*nods again*

Me: Yey! No please sign here; stating that while I'm borrowing them I can do whatever I want.

Akira Amano:*signs and smiles* I hope you enjoy.

Me:*smirks, trying to act cool* Oh, I will. Bye-bii~! *leaves*

I hope that clears up how I got to use KHR.

Miyuki: Review or I will end you.

Me: See you all in the next chapter *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: *sulking in Emo corner*

Yamamoto: Is she alright?

Miyuki: What do you think weakling?

Kyoya: You're an idiot herbivore.

Tsuna: Uhm, I think we should answer her reviews.

Kyoya: (To Devil'sBlade) How dare you copy my line? Kamikorosu.

Miyuki: That's it, all of them are just requests for her to update.

Me:*still sulking* Does my story really suck that bad that hardly anyone wants to review?

Everyone:*sweatdrop* That's it?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I left my motorcycle near the forest as soon as I got there and started running, not running away but getting ready to kill.

A bullet shot past my face as the darkness of the night enveloped me.

"Where'd she go?" One suit asked.

"Just look for her! She can't just disappear into thin air." Another ordered.

Hmm, let's see…

There are thirty suits looking for me on foot and to helicopters.

Tch. That's it? Who do they think they're dealing with?

I fired massive Night flames at the two helicopters. They-and everything in it-disintegrated into nothingness.

"Shit! She's on to us!"

I lit my ring with a Mist flame and created a mist to surround the area, and then I made my ring light up with Cloud flames and put it in a box. It shot out a sniper riffle with Cloud flames at the end.

I silently climbed up a tree and pointed it at the closest suit.

BANG!

"What was that?" A suit farther south asked.

"It came from over there." I heard another one say.

They came over and checked the guys pulse. "He's dead."

I smirked.

"Am not." The 'dead' suit grinned

"Holy shit!"

"Run, dammit!"

BANG! BANG!

The two fell to the ground.

"Guys, it's over there."

The last two I killed rose to life and went over to the approaching three with the first one. "Hey guys, wanna die too?" They asked in a maniacal tone.

"**G-g-g-g-GHOSTS**!" They all screamed.

I love illusions.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That said, this is getting boring…

I put my gun away and summoned a pair of Mist flamed tonfas.

Now, unlike Hibari's, they aren't as fancy, but the _very_ sharp blades that they have are deadlier.

I jumped off the tree and let some of the mist surround me, making me invisible.

I cut the approaching suit in half and spun to get the other three as well. Then, I somersaulted over the one approaching from behind and stabbed him, right where the heart is.

I turned to my right and saw a suit holding a machine gun in the air with a frantic look on his face. He started firing at random directions.

I laughed at his lame attempt, loud enough for him to hear. I started spinning my tonfas cutting any bullet that came at me in half, and then I came at him and sliced his little toy in half, then cut his head off.

Click.

Oooh, this one's sharp

Thud.

Huh?

I spun around and saw Hibari towering over the lifeless suit's body.

I dispelled the mist around me. "Hn. I knew it was you."

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"They disturbed the peace in Namimori so I'll bite them to death."

"Well then, why don't we have a little game then?"

"Hn?"

"The person who kills the most number of suits gets bragging rights." I smirked. He'll definitely agree to this.

"Sounds fun." He smirked an evil smirk. I knew it

"On three…"

"**THREE!**" We said at the same time.

I charged forward a slashed through three suits with ease.

Well, at least the competition makes it a little bit interesting.

I turned to my left and jumped on one suit, stabbing him in the process then stabbed his partner.

That makes five…

I then turned to my right and saw a suit removing the pin on a grenade. He threw it at me.

Boooooriiiiinggggg~…

I yawned and cut it in half they lunged for the suit and stabbed him.

6, last three and I win.

I ran toward a totally random direction and saw two suits holding bazookas.

Oh, come on! Is that rally all they've got?

This time, instead of cutting those abominations in half, I fired two Cloud fireballs at them.

**BOOM!**

I did the same thing to the suits and they went bye-bye.

Then I heard some of the bushes rattling. Really? That is so lame.

I threw my tonfas in that general direction then walked toward it.

Yep, I won.

"Carnivore, that was my prey." Hibari said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How many?" I asked, ignoring the annoyed look on his face.

"8."

"I win." I smirked.

"How so?"

"There were 17 left."

"Tch." He looked away in greater annoyance. I kneed him in the gut.

"_That_ is for sleeping on me."

"I'll bite you to death." He glared at me.

I yawned. "Some other time, maybe." I started walking away. "But before I forget." I sent rows of Night flames across the forest, though it was unharmed.

"What was that?" Hibari looked at me, a skeptical look on his face.

"Me removing any trace that a slaughter fest happened here." I started walking away again. "The blood's gone too, by the way."

* * *

"No." The principal said plainly.

"But Mr. Principal, Hibari gets to bring tonfas to school, and they're deadly. I saw it with my own two eyes." I whined then smiled my sickly-sweet evilly sadistic smile. "And besides," I held out a briefcase, "you wouldn't want these to spread out." I opened it.

Now, before you ask. I am in the Principal's Office asking permission to bring a _fake _pellet gun to school.

Yes, I have blackmail material. And no, I don't actually whine. That's just part of the façade.

Ahem, as I was saying…

The principal looked at the pictures in horror. "You wouldn't."

My smile turned into an evil smirk. "I would."

"Fine, but if Hibari kills me…"

"Nah, I'll just challenge him to a fight and win." I started leaving. "Have pleasant day, Mr. Principal" I smiled sweetly at him and slammed the door.

While I was walking to class, one of the bolder boys went up to me with a smile on his face. "Kimimoto-san, would like to go on a date with me?"

I walked past him, not sparing him a glance. This has been happening a lot, and it's just morning.

Sighing, I made my way to the roof and made an illusion of me. After that I sat down, legs to my side and started listening to music.

**Kyoya's POV**

I went up to the roof after finishing my patrol around the school.

Hn? What's she doing up here?

Stupid question. Skipping class, obviously.

I looked at her.

She was asleep, her legs at her side.

Her hair was slightly moving with the breeze.

Her face looked innocent and peaceful.

I face palmed. What am I doing?

Well, at least I have something soft to sleep on.

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I woke up and felt some wait on my legs.

I looked down.

Oh, come on!

…

Well, I guess he could stay for a bit.

Hibari stirred and was now facing the sky.

I lifted my hand and removed some of his hair that has gone to his face.

I smiled slightly, he looks so vulnerable and innocent when he's asleep.

Wait a second here, why am I observing him?

"Because you like him?" a child's voice offered.

"Child."

"Ciaossu!"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged, acting innocent. "School ends in a few minutes, be here, tell Hibari as well."

"Hn." I nodded and the child disappeared.

Hibari started stirring again and…

"Wh-what the-!" My face started heating up

He was now facing me with an arm around my body. Now, how is he doing that?

I looked at him. He was smirking. "Oi, are you smirking?" I blinked. The smirk was gone. "Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me." I patted his head.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow canary flew down and landed on my lap. I raised an eyebrow at Hibari, he has a pet bird?

"Do you have a name?" I asked it. Hey, if it can say Hibari's name, it's bound to know his own, right?

"Hibird! Hibird." See…

"I'm Miyuki."

"Miyuki! Miyuki!"

"Aw, you're adorable."

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~" It started singing the school anthem.

I sweatdropped. "Typical Hibari." All of a sudden, Hibari started pulling me closer, nuzzling his face into my stomach.

"Hibari! Miyuki!" Seriously?

**Narrator POV**

Tsuna and the others were watching the scene play behind the door to the school's roof.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked in a whisper, if that was even possible.

"Well, that's new." Dino noted.

"What is?" Gokudera asked.

"Miyu-chan would've pushed Hibari off her by now and then give him a beating when he wakes up." Dino told them. "I have the scars to prove it."

"Uhm…" Chrome started

"What is it?"

"They're fighting."

**Miyuki's POV**

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" I accused.

"Huh?" Hibari asked, acting innocent.

"Stop acting! And who told you I was a pillow?" I took out my gun.

His eyes narrowed. "Who allowed you to bring weapons to school?"

"As if I'd tell you." I scowled. "Don't worry, it's fake and only for 'disciplining' those who need to be." I smirked. "Like you."

Bang!

He dodged and took out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu."

"Don't care."

Bang!

This time, the pellet managed to make contact with his skin, cutting his left cheek.

I smirked.

Bang!

All of a sudden, Sawada was in the middle in his HDW, catching the pellet with his hand.

"Tch."

His HDWM faded.

"How is my beautiful and adorable little sister today?" The stupid Klutz said.

I pointed the gun at him, not bothering to look.

Bang!

I turned around to see if it hit him. Bu to my dismay, it didn't and he was on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Just as the klutz was about to answer, I noticed a bullet heading straight for Hibari.

I took out my dagger from my jacket's sleeve and threw it at the bullet. And sighed an annoyed sigh. _He's _here.

Suddenly, there was clapping. "Bravo, bravo." An annoyingly familiar voice said from above us. "You haven't changed a bit, you're still amazing."

"Francisco." I hissed glaring at the blonde man. "What do you want?"

"Revenge for rejecting me, my dear." He told me simply. "That, or you marry me."

"Never! Not in this lifetime, or the next, or the rest that follow." I snarled.

"Uhmm… Who's he?" Someone asked

"Her ex-fiancé." Klutz answered.

"**WHAT?**"

"Tell you later."

"Why won't you marry me?" He pouted and all of a sudden Hibari was chained up beside him. "Is it because of him? I'm jealous."

"In his dreams! I won't marry you because you're a creep, a pervert and a pedo!"

"My, my, I've never seen you lose your temper. Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes!" I answered in annoyance. "Now, let the boy go. He has nothing to do with this nonsense."

"Nonsense? NONSENSE?" He asked, raising his voice. "If I marry, I'll become the most feared man in the world of the mafia!"

"Gives me more reason not to marry you." I yawned.

"Now, don't be like that. I know you love me too." He purred.

"As IF!" I spat. "Now get down here so I can end your pathetic life, weakling."

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Everyone please step back." Dino announced. "You are about to witness an amazing performance by the Queen of the Night herself."

"Shut up you klutz and give me some space." I barked at him, tossing my gun at him and putting my gloves on.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The idiot jumped down, his word in hand. "So bloodthirsty."

He charged for me and swung his sword at my face. I ducked and kneed him in the gut then gave him an uppercut. He flew up.

Waiting for the right time, as soon as he got close enough to the ground I gave him a roundhouse kick and he flew towards the wall.

Sadly, he managed to rebound of it and slashed his sword at me. I caught the blade and pulled, kneeing him in the face. Though it slightly hurt, he managed to free his sword from my grasp and started swinging his sword at me in random directions. Well, random for the audience at least, I already had his pattern memorized and dodged every single one.

When I got tired of that, I jumped in the air and kicked him, kinda like Tsunade from Naruto. I played the game just once because of the klutz, okay?

After that I stepped on his spine, hard.

Crack.

"GAH!" He coughed up some blood. Hibari's not gonna like that.

I used my feet to throw him up and then kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground, dropping his sword.

Somehow, he managed to get up and charged his fist at me. I pulled on his arm and headbutted him. After that I stepped on his stomach, now that he was on the ground again. "Any last words, weakling?" I asked lighting my ring. This was the most boring beatdown I have ever had

"Please, don't kill me." He begged. That gives me an excellent idea

I smirked. "No." I put the ring in one of my boxes and it shot out a black dragon. "Now burn in the darkest depths of death and despair." I walked away. The dragon breathed black flames at him and now there was nothing left, not even ash. The school was fine though

I jumped up, on top of the roof's door and unchained Hibari.

Silence.

"Wao."

"Join the boxing club to the EXTREME!"

"HIIIIEEEE!"

"Haha… That was so cool."

"A-amazing."

"Unbelievable."

"Hahaha! Lambo-sama is better than that!"

"I am afraid that is the end of this spectacular performance." I punched the klutz in the head. He stumbled to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." He mumbled.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Kimimoto, would you care to explain what just happened." The child spoke up.

"No."

"I'll do it." The klutz volunteered.

"Go ahead." The child nodded.

"That was Francisco Rosenbaum. The boss of one of the weakest families in the mafia, and Miyu-chan's ex-fiancé" punched him in the head again. "What was that for?"

"Using that nickname and making me remember."

He rolled his eyes but continued. "One day, father had this absurd idea of engaging her to him without her knowledge, so he went to our place almost everyday and tried hanging out with her, but always ended up as a training dummy." Wow, those words are totally accurate. "A week later Miyuki asked them 'Who is that annoying weakling and whys is he always here?' and it was not done nicely either, mother answered 'Why, he's your fiancé dear.' then Miyuki took out her sword and pointed it at them 'And who told you to do that?' mother and father shuddered in fear, did I mention she was ten?" they shook their heads. "Well anyway, Miyuki told them that if they didn't cancel that 'stupid arrangement' she would massacre the entire family so they did."

Everyone, except me, Hibari and the klutz, gulped in fear.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving."

"Fine, but be at the park tomorrow, it's important."

"Hn." I nodded and left

* * *

Me: *still sulking*

Hibari: How is she?

Miyuki: No good.

Hibari & Miyuki: Review or you will not live to see tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HI EVERYONE!

Miyuki: And now, she's cheerful. Sometimes I don't get her.

Kyoya: Just let her be.

Me: Who got chained in the last chapter? HIBARI!

Kyoya: *vein pops* I'll bite you to death.

Reborn: What happened there?

Kyoya: *mumbles*…

Miyuki: The weakling's true weapons are chains. With them, He can chain up anyone in a blink of an eye.

Byakuran: Hi Miyu-chan, Author-chan!

Me: HI BYAKURAN! *gives marshmallows*

Byakuran: You're so nice Author-chan *smiles*

Me: On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was morning, a quiet, peaceful morning. "The weather outside seems nice."

"Miyuki~!"

"Good morning to you too, Kyuu." I patted her on the head and went to the kitchen.

"Hm… Let's see." I rummaged through the fridge. After a while, I settled with the good old bacon and eggs. "I'm going to the supermarket later. Wanna come with?" I asked Kyuu.

"Yip, yip!"

"Of course you do." I chuckled.

After eating, I took a bath and changed into a long-sleeved white turtle-neck shirt, a frilly black skirt, my black double-breasted jacket, a navy-blue scarf that matched my hair, and a pair of black boots. Kyuu hopped on my shoulder and we left.

Kyuu, hopped off my shoulder when we got in. "Don't go too far, okay Kyuu?" I told her and went to the meat section.

I got a week's worth of meet then went to the chicken section.

Alright, now for some seafood.

Some fruits and vegetables.

And some other things…

Wow, that took a good two hours, and now it's ten.

When I got out I saw Kyuu with some white-haired guy and lavender eyes. And for some odd reason he seems quite familiar.

"Excuse me…"

He looked up. "Oh, is she yours?"

"Yes."

"I see." He nodded. "Why did you leave her?"

"I didn't leave her; she just hopped of when we got here."

"Ahh…" He smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving." I looked at Kyuu. "Come on Kyuu." She hopped on my shoulder.

He took two of the bags I was carrying leaving me with one. "Oh, let me help you with that."

"I'm not weak! I can carry them by myself."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then smiled sweetly. "I know, but it would be rude if I let such a lovely girl carry these by herself."

My face started heating up so I walked away. "F-fine. Do what you want."

He chuckled as he walked up to me. "So, how old are you?"

"14."

"I'm sixteen. Favorite color?"

"Black and gold."

"Mine's white. Flowers?"

"Why are you asking me these thing?" I raised and eyebrow at him, he just chuckled. "Carnations, roses and spider lilies."

"Wow, that's a lot. Mine are white orchids. Talents?"

"Singing and acting, I guess." I shrugged and then stopped.

He smiled. "That's amazing. Why did you stop?"

"My house." I pointed behind me with my thumb.

"Wow, it's big." He said pointedly. Well it was. My house was a western-styled one and it was pretty big for one person. About three times the size of your regular mansion.

"Well, anyway. Thank you, uh…"

He facepalmed. "How rude of me." He offered his hand. "I'm Byakuran Cielo." Hm, I've never heard of that family name before, must be one of the weak ones.

"Miyuki Kimimoto." I shook it. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Okay then." I opened the door and went to the kitchen, Cielo trailing behind me. "Is there anything you want?"

He took something out from the bag he was holding. "How about this?" What is he? A kid?

He was holding out a bag of marshmallows. "Sure." Except I used my money to pay for that.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll pay you back" You better! He pondered for a moment. "Close your eyes, okay?"

"Okaaay?" I shut them close. After as second, I felt something on my cheeks.

My eyes flew open.

He kissed me on the cheek. He seriously just kissed me.

My face started heating up, again. "That should be enough, right?" He smiled. "Well, I'll see you around Miyu-chan." He started to leave, but stopped when he got to the frame of the door. "By the way, you're so cute when you blush. Bye!" He waved and walked off, leaving me blushing like no tomorrow.

"Who was that?"

"Child."

"Ciaossu!"

"That was annoying weakling I so unfortunately met today."

"The meeting starts at 3. Be there."

"Even if I didn't want to, I don't have a choice." He nodded then left.

I took out an extra bag of marshmallows and went upstairs.

After I got my player and a book from my room, I went to the balcony and sat down on a chair.

**Narrator POV**

**-Somewhere else…**

"You look happy today." A red-headed guy pointed out.

"Well, I just met the person I wanted to see for a long time now earlier." An albino said, taking a bite from the bag of marshmallows he obtained earlier.

**{~ * * *~}**

**Miyuki's POV**

"What is it you want, child? You know I hate crowdings?

"I want you to train them."

"No."

"If you don't, then they won't stand a chance against rival families."

"So?"

They froze.

"I don't remember saying anything about training the when I joined. You got yourselves into this mess when you asked me to. It's none of my concern whether you die or not. You think that just because you beat the Millefiore family you don't need to train anymore? Well guess again! In the battle field those who are weak die and those who are not don't. I've learned this the hard way, and if you don't, you'll die faster than an old man suffering brain damage. And all because you did not prepare beforehand."

Everyone was silent.

I was right. They knew I was right. And they hated it.

"I don't care. I'll still bite them to death."

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second then chuckled. "You amuse me sometimes." I smirked.

"Wait, did you just chuckle?" The klutz asked in disbelief.

"What of it?"

"Nothing. It sounds nice."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You didn't call me 'klutz' either."

"Mind telling me why this is such a big deal?"

"No. I just never thought I'd hear you chuckle like that ever again."

"Tch." I looked away in annoyance. "Now, what are your opinions?"

"For once, I agree with the bastard."

"I will fight TO THE EXTREME!"

"We shouldn't give up."

"I-I'll do my best."

"LAMBO-SAMA NEVER LOSES!"

"That's right." Sawada nodded. "We will work hard to protect everyone we love, ourselves, and Kimimoto-san." He looked at me shyly scratching the back of his neck, a soft smile gracing his lips and a small blush on his cheeks.

"Haha, you're blushing."

"Shut up you klutz! I am not blushing!"

"So, what's your decision?" The child asked.

"You've left me with no choice. We'll begin next Sunday. Be at Namimori Shrine at 3 in the morning."

"Eh? Why?"

"More torture for you." I smirked sadistically. "I'm leaving."

**{~***~}**

The next day, Monday, I forced myself to sit in class.

So here I am, bored like I've never been bored before, surrounded by a bunch of boys.

I let out a long sigh. This is so annoying.

An announcement began ringing. _"Miss Kimimoto, please proceed to the reception room immediately."_

YES!

Why is everyone scared stiff?

Meh, who cares?

I made my way to the Reception Room while avoiding everyone's worried stares.

Fffftap.

Ah, that's why.

Hibari was sitting on very comfortable looking chair with a smirk on his face. He stood up and all of a sudden, my vision was clouded.

I took whatever it was off my face.

It was a jacket, kinda like Hibari's, only smaller.

"Meetings are everyday an hour before school starts."

"And what makes you think I'll join?"

He looked up.

"Tell you what." I smirked. "Beat me and I'll join."

"Hn." He smirked. "And be my maid for a week."

WHAT!_?_

Well two can play at that game. "And if you lose, you will surrender your title as chairman to me and be my butler for a week." I put my gloves on.

Without a word, he lunged for me, but I ducked and made my way out to the hall.

Yep, everyone's staring

I spun around and gave Hibari a roundhouse kick to the face.

Everyone gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Don't get your hopes up to high." I smirked.

He decided that punching me in the gut was a good idea, so I ended up coughing out blood.

I need a wider space. I kicked him at the back of his knees and somersaulted over him.

Wearing shorts under skirts pays off.

I ran up the conveniently near stairs and found myself on the roof.

Perfect.

When I turned around Hibari was just two steps away so I went to the center of the roof.

He swung his tonfas at me, so I grabbed his arms and pulled, kneeing him in the face. After that I kicked him in the face.

Tried.

I tried to kick him in the face.

Hibari's tonfa was blocking my leg. I quickly retracted it avoiding the spikes, but when I did I got tonfa'ed in the face.

I dodged the next and blocked the following one. Dodge. Block. Dodge. Block. Dodge .Block. Dodgedodgedodgedodgedodge. Blockblockblockblockblock. Grab. Pull. Headbutt.

I charged at him with my fist and punched him in the gut. I got tonfa'ed in return, so I kneed him where it hurts.

He moaned.

He. Seriously. Just. _Moaned._

I jumped away and took out a stick from under my jacket and pushed the button on it. It grew into a rod.

He charged for me but failed, due tome removing one of his tonfas from his grasp. I caught it before he did.

"Just one more." I smirked.

"Give it back." He growled.

"No, I don't think I will."

He swung his other tonfa at me, only to have it fall into my possession."

I smirked.

He groaned.

Now let's see if I can make the chains show up.

…

Excellent.

I charged at him but he used my rod to stop the chains.

Sighing, I pulled the tonfas, dragging my rod along. I threw them to some place I don't care about.

I gave him an uppercut, he gave me a right hook. I punched him in the face, he kneed me in the gut. He started punching and kicking at full speed so I was dodging at full speed.

After a while, we both decided to launch a punch in the face to each other making our arms cross.

I used this to my advantage and his arm with my other one and tossed him behind me. I then kicked him at the side causing him to fall over.

Smirking, I put a foot on his stomach. "Any last words?"

He smirked, and all of a sudden, I found myself on the ground with him on top me, pinning my wrists above my head.

"I. Got. You." He smirked

I scowled. I hate him. How dare he?_! _"Get. Off."

"No."

"Wh-what!_?_" Argh! My face is heating up again!

"Nothing." He smirked again but got off. "Reception Room, now."

I glared at him. "Whatever."

Once we were in the Reception Room, I took off my current jacket and replaced with Disciplinary Committee one, tied my hair up into a ponytail and holsted my fake gun on my thigh."

Hibari handed me a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Directions to my house." He smirked. "Be there within 30 minutes after school or be bitten to death."

Growling I went out of the room and made sure I slammed the door. _Hard_.

When I went in the classroom the teacher looked at me with an annoyed face. "It's nice o-"

She froze under my murderous glare.

She started sweating when she saw my jacket.

I walked off to my seat. "I'm going to sleep. Disturb me and you end."

"O-of course. You may do as you please."

**{~***~}**

I was already by the gate of my house when realized something horrible.

Hibari lives across me.

It was a huge Japanese-styled house.

Ugh. When did my life decide to take a turn for the worse?

I took some clothes, a loose tank top and short shorts for pajamas, my bathrobe, toothbrush, and of course, my uniform with me.

"C'mon Kyuu." She hopped on my shoulder.

Let's just hope Hibari doesn't have a maid outfit.

Guess who was outside my house.

Cielo was standing there, a bouquet of roses, carnations and spider lilies in arms. "Wh-what the-?"

"Oh, hi there Miyu-chan. Where are you going?" He asked.

I grunted. "To hell."

He just chuckled. "Well, these are for you. I hope you like them." He smiled sweetly.

I took them. "Uhm… Thank you very much." I smiled slightly. The arrangement was beautiful. A red spider lily in the middle, followed by a ring of pink carnations, followed by a ring of white roses, then a ring of red spider lilies. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." He smiled even more sweetly, if that was possible. "And here." He gave me a bag of marshmallows. Seriously?

"Er, thanks."

He looked at me expectantly. After a while, he pouted. "I'm not gonna get kissed back?"

"WH-WHAT?_!_" Stupid face, don't heat up!

He looked at me with puppy eyes. "Please."

I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks then rushed towards Hibari's house.

"That was faster than I expected." He looked at my arms. "What are those?"

"I live across you." I glared at him. "And these are gifts."

He glared at the gifts. "Hn." So he has something against flowers?

He led me to an empty room. There was a vase by the window. "This is your room." I put my things on my bed.

He threw something at me. "Wear that." He smirked.

Now, what could be so-

"HIBARI I WILL MURDER YOU AND HIDE YOUR BODY IN A CLOSET!" I shouted.

It was a maid uniform (like the one in Maid Sama, but she doesn't know that)

Where did he even get this?

I swear, on Sunday I _will_ let him see _HELL_.

I put it on and went outside. Only to be greeted by a demon with a smirk on that stupid face of his.

"It suits you." He complemented with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

"Wh-Wha-? SHUT UP!"

"Cook. The kitchen is over there." He pointed to a door on the left then walked off but stopped and tilted his head so he could look at me. "Tie your hair. I want to see your face." With that he walked off to what might be his room.

Argh! My face is heating up again.

I went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients for some chicken and mushroom pasta and fried chicken.

**Kyoya's POV**

Why did I tell her that? Why can't I get her off my mind? Why does she make me feel so… strange?

This feeling… It always happens when she's near. Everything about her does it.

Her navy blue hair.

Her pale blue eyes.

Her voice.

Her face.

The way she blushes.

The way sh-

What am I thinking?

_Knock! Knock! _"Dinner's ready."

"Hn." So strange, but it feels… good.

**Miyuki's POV**

He came down a minute after I called him. He sat down across me.

"Itadakimasu." He said plainly

"Itadakimasu." I said plainlier.

He took a bite from it and smiled.

Wait, what?

Did he just smile?

He _did_!

And it was… adorable?

What am I thinking?

I stood up after I finished and Hibari handed me his plate. "More."

Grumbling, I gave him what was left. "Feed me."

"What? No!"

He smirked. "You're my maid, so feed me."

I'm really regretting not putting poison in his food.

I reluctantly sat beside down and started feeding him. I swear, once I snap nothing will be left of Japan. Yes, Japan.

After that I washed the dishes took a bath and went to bed.

Life is going to be hell. I know it.

* * *

Me:*hiding in secret hiding place*

Miyuki: WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES AND USE YOU FOR FIREWOOD!

Kyoya: She's gone.

Me: Thank you Hibari-san. Ahem. Thank you to everyone who put this story on their favorite/alerts and to those who are reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!

Miyuki: THERE YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO KILL FOR MAKING ME DO THOSE THINGS

Byakuran: Calm down Miyu-chan.

Miyuki: SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALBINO! TRY BEING IN MY PLACE!

Me: HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HIBARI-SAN PLEASE! BYAKURAN-SAN!

Kyoya:*smirks.* No. I already did my end of the bargain.

Byakuran:*in Emo corner* What did I do wrong?

Me: Please review! KIMIMOTO-SAN I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!*runs for her life*

Miyuki:*chases after me*

Kyoya and Byakuran: REVIEW!

Kyoya: Or I'll bite you to death.

Everyone: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Just one review this time…

Hibari: Because this story is lame, herbivore.

Me*eyes begin to tear up* Shut up HiBAKAri!

Hibari*twitch* What did you call me? *pulls out tonfas* Kamikorosu!

Miyuki: Shut up Hibari. Look what you've done to her.*points at me*

Hibari*looks* So? And when did you start to care?

Miyuki: Ever since she created me.

Hibird: HiBAKAri~! HiBAKAri~!

Silence…

Miyuki: Pffft! Ahahaha! Your pet betrayed you!

Me: Hibird… Aww, I love you!

Hibari*sulks in emo corner*

Me:*wide-eyed while staring at Hibari* Wao…

Haru Kyoko: Hi Senpai! Hi Author-chan!

Miyuki: Hello.

Byakuran: Miyu-chan~!

Miyuki: Don't even think about it you stupid albino.

Byakuran*joins Kyoya in emo corner*

Me: Hi Devil'sBlade! Your right about us having something in common!

Kyoya*snaps out of it* There you are. I'll bite you to death for copying my line.

Me: RUN! RUN AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! Wait… IT DOES!

Byakuran*snaps out of it as well* I'm glad you like me Dev-chan~

Me:*shrugs* You're one of those villains that people actually want to win.

Miyuki: What's funny about grocery shopping?

Haru: Hahi! This A/N is really long.

Kyoko: Yes, it is.

Me: Ahem. For today's chapter/episode, we make a turn to our typical drama!

Machine: Warning: This episode may contain fluff and OOC…

Me: Let the show begin!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor. I was back to being a small five-year old girl in the Family's mansion._

_Blood was splattered around everywhere and in the frightening darkness, the corpses of everyone lay._

_I ran. Away from the corpses of who were once my friends and family. Away from the place were they were slaughtered. Away from the horror of being next. Away from the fear of losing myself to the darkness. Away from the nightmare of everyone I loved dying._

_But then, I realized it was impossible…_

_I made my way to my parent's room, hoping they were alive._

_But I was too late._

_Right before my eyes, I saw what I thought was the end of my life._

_My parent's, on the floor, covered in blood, faces distorted in pain and fear._

_And towering over them, a familiar boy I thought who would never betray me laughed a maniacal laughter that instilled fear in the very depths of my soul._

"_Hello there, Miyu-chan." He smiled maniacally at me._

"_Nii-sama…Why?" I fell to my knees, my eyes shut close, fearing to see what I had always been afraid of._

"_You'll understand soon, my dear Miyu-chan." He said sweetly._

_My entire being trembled. I wanted to run, run until I could run no more. But all I could do was look into his terrifying cold eyes that lusted for power. _

"_Miyuki , RUN!" My mother shouted weakly._

"_Get out of here Miyuki!" My father followed._

_Nii-sama turned back to them. "Oh, are those your last words?" _

_My eyes widened as he lifted his sword…_

"NO!"

**Kyoya's POV**

"NO!"

I sighed and stood up.

That girl is too noisy. I'm going to bite her to death.

I made my way to her room and was greeted by a sight that I thought I would never see.

She was broken.

Arms wrapped around her trembling body;

Frantic breathing;

And horror-struck eyes.

Someone has done something to her, and when I find them, I will bite them to death.

I slid the door close and went back to my room to change.

When I went out, I heard music playing in a different room.

She was there, playing a sad yet beautiful melody on the piano.

"Carnivore…"

She stopped and looked at me with fearful eyes, but they immediately turned into eyes full of anger and hate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hn. I'm going out."

"Then go!" She snarled. "No one wants you here."

I turned away and left.

So that's how it is…

**Miyuki's POV**

I had to make him leave. I had to. I couldn't let him see me like this.

Helpless, weak, broken, _afraid…_

I can't seem to find Kyuu either.

So right now, I am alone under the embrace of the cold night.

* * *

**}**

* * *

I was doing my patrols around school when I caught sight of something interesting.

"No, please don't." A girl whispered.

"You don't understand, do you Kyoko-chan?" One student asked. "We need you to get your brother to kill the Queen of the night."

"If you're after me, then look for me instead of using innocent people to blackmail others into doing your job."

Both of them turned around. "You killed our boss!" The first one accused.

I yawned. "What of it?"

"We'll kill you!" The second one hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked.

Both of them charged at me but I punched both of them in the gut, knocking them out.

Let's see…

As I thought, they were possessed.

I turned to the girl. She had orange hair and eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!" She bowed.

"You might as well come with me to the Infirmary.

"Okay." She nodded and kept pace with me as I dragged both students to the Infirmary.

When we got there I threw both of them onto the bed.

"Hibari, how many times do I-"

"Shut up you perverted doctor! Do I look like that idiot to you?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at me. "Oh, Kimimoto-chan~! I He tried to hug me but failed as I punched him in the head and went flying.

"Don't you even dare to try and touch me!" I turned to the door. "I'm leaving them under your care." I left, the girl following behind me.

"Excuse me, but… are you Miyuki Kimimoto?" The girl asked.

"Hn." I nodded.

"I'm Kyoko Sasagawa." Sasagawa? "Tsuna-kun has told me about you." Oh, so she knows?

"So, you know." I said aloud.

She nodded. "My brother also told me that he looks up to you when it comes to fighting." Wait, what?

I don't fight. I kill. Well, except when not necessary, i.e. the reason why Hibari still roams the world.

"Really?

"Yes. Though, I'm sorry if he is too noisy."

Man, she's a really good girl. "It's okay."

"Really?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You know Senpai, I think you're really cool."

I stopped dead.

Is that how I come across?

"Is there something wrong Kimimoto-senpai?"

"No. Let's get you to class."

"Hai!"

Class 2-A, huh?

I slid the door open.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei!" Sasagawa bowed

"Why are you late?" Said teacher asked, note noticing me.

Well, in that case…

"She was being cornered by two students who are currently suffering their punishment as we speak."

"K-K-K-K-Kimimoto-san!" He exclaimed, braking into a cold sweat. "I-I see!" He nodded. "You may take your seat Sasagawa-chan."

She waved at me before making her way to her seat. I nodded slightly, slid the door close and made my way to the roof.

"You're getting soft."

"I don't know what you're talking about child."

"I'm talking about you taking those students to the infirmary instead of silencing them."

"Like you said, they are students who had been possessed." I looked at the child. "Which is why I let Hibari deal with them." With that, the child disappeared and I continued on my way.

I stood by the fence, looking down at the city, the memories of my parent's death flooding my mind. The bastard's maniacal laughter loud and clear in my ears. His sinister heart hiding behind that sweet smile of his. My parents bleeding until they die on the floor. Their weak voices yelling at me to run.

"You're crying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

I turned around to slap him. "I said I'm not!"

He got hold of my wrist before it hit him. "Then why are you?" He asked softly.

I fell to my knees, feeling weak and vulnerable. My body trembling in fear. My eyes wide with horror and helplessness.

He knelt down, wrapping his arms around my body. "It's alright." He whispered. "Cry all you want, I'll be here for you."

I buried my face into his chest, crying the tears I held back for so long.

* * *

******}**

* * *

I woke up and found myself in the Infirmary.

"You're awake."

"Hibari." I whispered, blushing slightly.

"Are you alright now?" I can't say for sure, but I am certain that there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah." I looked away, sighing as I did so. I feel so weak right now.

"You were crying for three hours straight carnivore. Make sure you wash my shirt."

My head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide with surprise. He still calls me 'carnivore' after seeing me brake down?

"Miyuki~!"

"Kyuu!" She hopped off Hibari's shoulder and started licking me. I giggled slightly. "I'm fine."

Hibari then walked over to me and started patting my head. "Sleep. You need rest."

"Hibari?"

He looked at me in confusion.

I kissed him on the cheek and then whispered a soft "Thank you."

"Hn." He nodded and I lay back down to sleep.

**Kyoya's POV**

I watched as she drifted of to sleep with a smile on my face, my hand involuntarily touching the spot where she had kissed me with her soft lips.

She was smiling as well, and it made me happy because I hated seeing her in pain.

I want… to keep her happy, to protect her, to hold her in my arms, and for her… to be mine.

Heh, the baby wasn't kidding.

"I never do."

"Baby."

"Ciaossu! So, what can you say?"

"Those who dare to steal what's mine will be bitten to death."

"Good, because the enemies are starting to make a move."

"Hn." I nodded.

"Want me to tell the others to see her?"

"No. I don't think she'd like that." I took a glance at her, she was frowning.

"Making sure she's happy, already?" The baby smirked. "Well, I'll be leaving then." The baby disappeared.

After a few minutes, the door flew open.

"Kyo-san! There are a group of students vandalizing the school grounds!"

"Take care of it."

"E-eh?_!_"

"Don't you see I'm busy?" I glanced at her; there was a smirk on her face. "Get going or I will bite you to death."

"Y-yes!" He ran out the door.

I sighed and looked at her. She was smiling now.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you. I promise.

* * *

******}**

* * *

**Miyuki's POV**

I woke up because the sun's rays were directly at my face. "Ah, so annoying."

"Don't frown. It doesn't suit you."

"Huh?" My head snapped to the right but no one was there except for a sleeping Hibari.

I smiled gently and patted his head. He really is adorable in his sleep.

"Curse that Hibari." Someone from the floor grunted. "Kimimoto-chan~!"

I took hold of my gun and was about to shoot him when he fell back to the ground.

Hibari was now standing before me, tonfas raised. "For harassing students, I will bite you to death."

"But I haven't even done anything!" Doctor Stupid took a step back and raised his hands defensively.

"I will still bite you to death." He snarled, but there was a protective undertone to it.

Now, why would that be there?

Thud.

And he calls himself a hitman.

"Let's go." Hibari told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah." I kept pace with him. "What time is it?"

"2:30"

"I guess I could go to class. It wouldn't hurt to attend for just an hour." Since Hibari didn't say anything, I took it upon myself to let my presence be known.

"K-K-Kimimoto-san!" The teacher jumped when I came in "A-are you f-feeling better now? I-I heard that you p-p-passed out while on patrol."

"Hn." I glared at him and sat down.

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY SISTER TO THE EXTREME!" The whole school shook.

I glared at him. "I didn't save her. I just taught them a lesson that if they want to hunt me down they should confront me, not using things such as blackmail as an excuse." Then looked outside the window. "Now shut up. I'm going to go deaf."

Class continued quietly…

I received a message from Hibari when I was already by the school gates.

__/_ Do whatever you want until 5:45 _\__

Well that's new…

More importantly, how did he get my number? I don't remember giving it to him.

Someone calling me snapped out of my suspicions and accusations while I stood there.

"Kimimoto-senpai!" I looked back and found the younger Sasagawa waving at me.

"What's the matter?"

"I was about to go have some cake with a friend, would you like to come with me?" She offered with a hopeful smile.

Well, "I guess I don't mind."

She beamed then pointed somewhere. "There she is!

I turned to see who it was and saw a magenta-haired girl sprinting towards us.

"Hahi! Haru is here!" The girl beamed. "Huh? Who is this?"

"Haru-chan, this is Miyuki Kimimoto. She's the one Tsuna-kun told us about." Oh, so she knows as well?

"Hahi! She's so pretty…" She mumbled. "Haru Miura is pleased to meet you!"

"You as well." I smiled slightly.

"So pretty…"

I sighed.

People aren't afraid of me anymore. Though, it does make sense, since they don't anything about the life I lived.

Before, almost every night people looked at me in terror as they died by my hand begging me to stop. Now, people actually look up to me.

And you know what?

It feels nice.

But the thing is, I'm not supposed to feel any of this.

Sighing again, I forced out a smile. "Let's go, shall we?

"Hai!" Both of them nodded and led me to a sweets shop.

"I'll have QCC." I told them and sat on one of the tables at the end.

"We'll be right back Senpai!"

Thirty minutes later, I was walking around in the park alone. Just the way I like it.

I sat down on a bench sipping on a can of Fanta.

That tired me out.

Not the drinking, the hanging out with those girls thing tired me out.

I had to fake a smile every 3 minutes, laugh when they did, and talk when I didn't want to.

When the klutz came back to Italy a few months back, he said I reminded him of Hibari. Cold, harsh, quiet, aloof…

I prefer that, but somehow, I can't act that way here. I don't know if it's because people actually look up to me or if it's because I'm not a well known killer here.

But what I do know is, it's getting dangerous.

I'm starting to change. And I don't know why.

Sighing, I stood up. I need to get my answers soon.

I walked past the nearest bin, about a good 7 feet, and threw the can over my head. It landed perfectly in it.

"That was a nice trick, Miyu-chan." I turned to my right and saw Cielo smiling at me.

"Would do you stop calling me that." I hissed.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it annoys me."

"Okay then." He pondered for a minute. "How about 'Mi-chan'?

"That's worse. You are to call me by my last name and that is final."

"Okay." He frowned but smiled again. "So what happened? I thought you went to hell?"

I grimaced. He can't be serious.

Sighing, I rubbed my temple but then broke into a grin. "Hell can't hold me down that long."

"Haha, and…?" He pressed.

I frowned and sank into the nearest bench. "I lost a bet and now am stuck being a maid for a week.

He chuckled. "You'd look cute in a maid outfit."

I glared at him in disgust, but he only smiled back. Frowning, I checked my watch. 4:57. I still have 48 minutes.

Okay, let's weigh my choices.

If I go back, Hibari will order me around while he sleeps in his room.

If I stay here, I have to put up with him...

Screw this, I'm leaving!

I stood up. "I have to leave. Farewell." And walked off.

**Narrator POV**

"Did I say something wrong?" Byakuran asked himself as he watched Miyuki's retreating figure.

**Miyuki's POV**

The moment I got back, I immediately regretted my decision.

That stupid, no-good klutz was talking to Hibari. And to make matters worse, he was looking for me.

He never looks for me unless he wants to force me into doing something incredibly stupid.

"There you are sis!" He sighed in relief but then grew puzzled as he looked at me and Hibari back and forth. "But… why are you here? Don't tell me you're…" He trailed off, a tint of red on his cheeks.

SMACK!

I threw my bag at him and he fell to the ground. "You stupid, no-good, perverted klutz! That's not it!"

"Then why're you here?"

Hibari smirked. "She lost-"

"A bet!" I finished urgently.

The klutz stared at me in disbelief. "But you never lose bets."

"Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"And now she's my maid."

You smug little… I'm going to kill you on Sunday!

"Maid?" The klutz stared at me. "Pfft… HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" I took out my gun. I don't care if it's fake, all I need to do is let some of my flames enter it and it's as real as a missile launcher.

"Sorry." He snickered. "But somehow, I can see you in a maid outfit feeding Hibari." He burst out laughing.

"Is that so…?" I loaded the gun. "Hibari?"

"What is it _maid_?" He just had to stress the M-word, didn't he?

"I hope you wouldn't mind having to use human blood as ketchup later on, _Master._"

That shut the klutz up. He knew I was serious.

"W-wait a second here!" He backed away and raised his arms in defense.

I gave him it and then pinpointed the gun at that stupid, no-good head of this.

BANG!

Unfortunately, he managed to dodge the shot, so I lunged for him, only to be stopped by a certain Hibari.

"You'll ruin my house." He smirked. "Though, unless you want to clean it up I can let you keep going."

"Tch." I looked away. "You win this time you stupid klutz."

He sighed. "Phew. Thanks Kyoya!"

"I didn't do it for you foreign idiot." Hibari turned to me. "Inside. Now."

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. "As you wish, _you're Majesty_." I said in a mocking tone, bowing down.

He smirked and opened the door. I followed but went straight to my room.

"Get back here carnivore."

"You said I could do whatever I want until 5:45, it's only 5:03." I shut the door.

Now then, how to kill time?

* * *

Me*wipes sweat* Phew. Though, this chapter may see kinda short 'cuz of all the enters and the paragraphs are short, it's actually 14 pages long. I know it doesn't seem much but my usual usually only reaches 11, so yeah.

Kyoya: Herbivore…

Me: Yeah?

Kyoya: You were using my line too. Kamikorosu *pulls out tonfas*

Me: EEEKK! *hides behind Miyuki*

Miyuki: Hibari, stop that. If you kill her, you'll kill me.

Kyoya*tonfas disappear* Hmph. *looks away*

Byakuran: Do you have marshmallows Author-chan?

Me: Sorry, I don't have any anymore. You ate them all remember.

Byakuran*tears up and runs into emo corner*

Me:*sweatdrop* You ate your pay too, so yeah. No more marshies for you!

Byakuran:*sobs*

Everyone*sweatdrop*

Me: Oy vay…

Everyone except Byakuran :Review! Or Mukuro will haunt your dreams~!

Mukuro: Kufufufu…

Me: Out you pedo! It's not your time yet!

Mukuro goes to The corner and sobs*

Me: See ya in the next chappie! *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

Me:*sulking*

Miyuki: What's wrong?

Me: School starts in tomorrow! I don't want to go to hell yet!

Miyuki: Then learn time management.

Me: Teach me!

Byakuran: Has anyone seen Kyo-kun?

Kyoya:*unconscious on the floor*

Me:*glomps Devil'sBlade* Thank you Onee-chan!

(To MetaLauss) Actually, my first plan for Miyuki's flame was Moon, but then I saw that someone else already used that idea and because I don't want to look like I'm copying someone else's idea I asked my imaginary friend "Got any other ideas?" and he answered "How about Night Flame?" and then I said "Cool." So yeah, that's how it happened. Also, I'm glad you think Miyuki is epic

Everyone:*staring at me like I lost my mind*

Me: What's wrong?

Miyuki: Nothing.

Belphegor: Ushishishi.

Me: What are you doing hear you freaky prince?

Bel: I came to punish the peasant who copied me *takes out knives*

Me: Anon-san I think you should be happy that Hibari's unconscious and… RUN!

Miyuki: Hey, kittynyanya thinks you're an awesome writer and says that you shouldn't get discouraged when the weaklings out there don't review.

Me: I'm glad you think so kittynyanya and I'll try not. ^.^. She also said she likes your personality Miyuki.

Miyuki*hides blush* Don't you have something to say?

Me: Oh right! Machine, if you would…

Machine: The first person to guess who Miyuki's Nii-sama is will get to be a guest star in this story…

Me: Have fun guessing people. For all I know, it could be Mukuro

Mukuro:Kufufufu.

Me: It's not your time yet.

Mukuro:*sulks in The corner*

*Ten year bazooka appears out of nowhere and hits Kyoya*

TYL Kyoya: Where am I?

Me: You, sir, are in the studio.

Kyoya: Hn. Hey, carnivore *smirks*.

Miyuki:*shivers*

Me: Alright, everyone go to your places.

*everyone goes to their places*

Me: ACTION!

PS. Be ready for a timeskip

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I am currently in the Sawada household drinking tea while discussing the training menu for tomorrow.

How did I get here?

Well, let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant experience…

**Saturday morning, Hibari's house.**

I woke up with a heavy feeling on my chest so I tried to sit up, but as you have guessed, that didn't happen.

Hibari was sleeping on me, _again. _His head was on my chest, an arm wrapped around my body, and a leg atop mine.

This time I'm not gonna be so nice.

SPLASH!

Yes, I just threw him into the pond in his yard which was right outside my window. Sue me.

Now to get changed and make breakfast.

"Carnivore…" He snarled when he saw I was in the kitchen.

I gasped. "Master! What happened?" Yes, I called him master, get over it.

"You tell me."

I smirked. "Why don't you go take a bath while I make breakfast?"

He glared at me but took my advice.

15 minutes later, I was picking up fallen leaves from the yard and Hibari was sleeping under the tree.

I sighed. This isn't right.

Lately, whenever I'm with Hibari my heart starts to race and I start to feel on edge, but comfortable at the same time.

I've become a masochist, haven't I?

I looked up. There are a lot of clouds today.

Hm? What's that?

Something violet is falling down from it

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

I woke up on a bed.

"Carnivore."

My head snapped to the left and saw a man in his mid-twenties dressed in a suit leaning against the wall.

Wait, did he call me carnivore?

"Where am I, who are you, and what have you done to Hibari? because as far as I can remember he's supposed to be 16 not in his mid-twenties."

"You're ten years into the future."

So, I'm in future Hibari's house?

"How do I get back?"

"Wait five minutes."

"Okay." I stood up. "I'll be leaving."

I don't know ho it happened but, right now I'm on the floor with future Hibari smiling seductively and sadistically above me.

Wait, seductive?

No way! Not gonna happen!

I tried to pull my wrists away from his grasp to no avail. This Hibari is strong.

"It's no wonder I didn't want you wandering around with that attire. Just looking at you makes me want to lose control." He bent down and licked my ear. "I wonder… what would be the best 'Thank you' present for my past self. Leaving you untouched and pure, or violating you?"

"WHAT?_!_"

He chuckled. "I think I'll go with the second one~." He started kissing my neck.

Well I am certainly not having any of that.

I kneed him where it hurts and used his lost composure to my advantage to push him of me. I ran out the room to the first floor.

"You can't run forever."

Well, I'm not letting you get your hands on me either.

I ran down the first hallway to the right and then down the third hallway on the left.

I will never complain about the size of his house ever again.

"I'm right behind you~."

I picked up the pace and turned to the right on the next hallway.

You know, this would be easier if I had an illusion of me to confuse him.

I almost banged my head against the wall. Why am I not using illusions?

Making sure he wasn't right behind me, I ran to the closest room and created an illusion of me. It ran out.

After making sure Hibari already passed the room I'm in, I ran out and went up to my room.

He was sitting on the bed, smirking.

"I thought you'd do something like that."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I hate illusions."

That explains it.

I need a plan.

…

That should work.

I made four illusions of me while I took the clothes that were conveniently sprawled out on the bed and jumped out the window. I ran back into the house and began changing.

I am now wearing a black, off-shoulder, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, boots, and my tattered coat, and a pair of boots, and they all happen to fit me perfectly. Is this some kind of coincidence?

No, I don't think so.

I ran out of the house and into the street.

If I'm lucky, Hibari's having a hard time fighting my illusions and has already lost my trail, but of course that would be hard to believe.

I ran into an alley.

Dead-end.

I jumped on the building to my right's window frame, and then jumped on the one on the left's window frame on the second floor, and then back to the right on the third floor, until I reached the rooftop of the left building.

I looked down just to be safe. Yep, Hibari's there, still on the third floor though.

I ran across to the roof and jumped on the next building's roof.

Five minutes should've passed by now, right? Then why am I still here?

I jumped down, landing on the heels of my boots, letting them absorb the impact, and ran down the street.

Hey, is that a river?

I dove into it and began swimming.

Once on the other side, I pulled my self up. I can't let myself give into fatigue.

I ran into another alley, but this time there was a wire-fence blocking it. I climbed up and jumped on the other side and started running again.

Another dead-end? Why is this happening to me?

Just as I was about to scale the wall, I found myself somewhere I don't know.

"HIIIEEEE!"

Now I do.

"Shut up Sawada, or I'll make you."

He clamped his mouth shut.

"Good. Where's the child?

* * *

**{~ * * * ~}**

* * *

And that brings us back to the present.

"Well, what do you think about the tor- I mean, training menu?"

"It's well thought out." The child smirked, shadows covering his eyes.

"Well then, I'll be leaving." I stood up and started walking towards the door but stopped to tell him something. "Make sure to tell the others to go to the mountains instead." With that I left.

When I got back to Hibari's house, it was empty. He must have left to bite some delinquents to death.

I took a shower to wash up. Who knows how much of Hibari's genes have infected me? And, I don't like being sweaty.

When I was done, I put on a loose spaghetti-strap top and a pair of short shorts.

If you're thinking that I should be wearing the stupid maid outfit then you don't know what time it is.

It's 6:30.

Did the chase really take that long? And, how long was I unconscious for?

Well, at least I know what I'm cooking for tonight. Hamburger steak and pasta, with mashed potatoes as a side dish.

"Carnivore…" A familiar voice said, panting.

"What's- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Hibari was… covered in blood. _His_ blood.

He panted. "Two of them managed to hit me with broken wine bottles." Ouch, even I would have trouble fighting after that.

"Hang on. I'll get the first aid kit." He nodded and slopped down on the chair.

Hwen I got back I immediately started taking out pieces of broken glass from them.

"How did they even manage to do this to you?" Pluck.

"They pretended to be unconscious." Clang.

"That's what you get for not being observant." Pluck.

"Hn." Clang.

"Be more careful next time, okay?" Pluck.

"Are you worried about me?" Clang.

"Who wouldn't be?" Pluck. "_The_ Kyoya Hibari got hurt by two pathetic weaklings who don't even know the slightest about the world's cruelties." Clang.

"And you do?" Pluck.

"Hn." Clang.

After that, I started cleaning the wound on his torso.

He winced. "Stay still, this'll sting a bit." He winced again.

"Ow."

"I told you to stay still, didn't I?"

"Hn." He looked away. I started using my Sun flames to completely close the wound. Not a scar in sight.

His torso is very… smooth and toned…

"Like what you see?" I looked up and saw a smirking Hibari. Was I staring?

He pinned me against the wall. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because after dinner I plan to go to sleep?" I suggested.

He leaned down. His face an inch apart from mine.

My heart started racing again. Why does he make me feel this way?

"You're sleeping with me."

"I-what?"

I'm not going to go through this again.

"You heard me carnivore."

"Are you-"

His lips came crashing down on mine.

I gasped, my heart practically jumping out of my chest. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and started exploring it.

I'm not having any of that.

Our tongues wrestled, fighting for territory. I felt him smirk and my face got hotter than it already is.

One of his arms slithered around my waist as my hands traveled to his soft, raven hair. He pulled me close and then pushed me to the ground. His free hand cupped my cheek.

I started melting.

This feeling…

Could it be?

… Love?

No, it can't be…

* * *

Miyuki and Hibari:*blushing, not looking at each other,*

Me: I hope that did not suck. I'm sorry it's short but the ending made up for it right?

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san a-and K-Kimimoto-san just- *faints*

Gokudera: How dare you make Juudaime faint? I'll blow you up!

Me: Try me! *turns to audience* Please review!


	7. Interlude 1: Part 1

A/N:

Me: Okay, first I have an important announcement to say…

**CONGRATULATIONS TO NothingICanSay! You have guessed correctly and are now eligible to be an OC for this story. Please tell me the Name, gender(though female is much more preferrable, especially if you are a Dino fan), appearance and personality of the said OC.**

I'm sorry kittynyanya-chan, but what made you think it was Dino? I mean, I thought it was fairly obvious. Dino's not the type to kill like that, and all this time he's been trying to get Miyuki to loosen up.

To Anon-san, I admire your bravery*Bows down*. And taking back your sorry? Heh, pretty daring. But everyone else isn't here, so nothing to kill.

To everyone who is reading, reviewing, has put this on alert/subscribe, and favorited, I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!

Oh yeah by the way, this isn't a chapter, it's kinda like an interlude 'cuz I got writer's block but I wanted to update, so yeah. I'll be doing this again sometime and will be two-chaptered, first one is non-sense, I guess*shrugs* and second one is dares and stuff.

So yeah, let's get on with it 'cuz I need to do my homework School is a bitch.

* * *

**Interlude 1, part 1**

**-In M.o.M Studios…**

Miyuki: Has anyone seen Mistress?

Byakuran: *shakes head* I haven't seen her yet. She still owes me marshmallows.

Kyoya:*glares at Byakuran* Marshmallow herbivore…

Byakuran: Hm?

Kyoya:*continues to glare* Get away from her.

Byakuran:*glares back* A bit possessive, aren't we Kyo-kun?

_Byakuran and Kyoya enter a glaring contest_

Miyuki: *hiding blush behind facepalm and shakes her head* Such children…

**KABOOM!**

_The three turn their heads to the sight of the explosion_

?: Ciaossu!

?: HIIIEEE! Reborn why did you do that? Mistress-san will kill us!

?: Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you from that stupid woman!

?: Haha, look at the mess we made!

?: A-ano…

?: THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA IS NOW HERE!

?: Be quiet lambo!

?: What an EXTREME entrance!

(Smoke clears and shows who they are)

Kyoya:*pinches the bridge of his nose* Stupid herbivores…

_Mistress runs down from the stairs_

Mistress: Is everything aright? I heard an ex…plo…sion… *dark and murderous aura surrounds her* Who. Did. This?

_Everyone freezes_

Mistress: *aura gets darker* Well?*taps foot* Who did this to my studio?*takes out scythe with sky flames*

Tsuna: H-HIIIIEEE!

Miyuki: _How does he stutter in a shriek?_

Mistress:*turns to Tsuna's group* Preapare to DIE!*swings scythe*

Reborn: *blocks attack with Leon-gun* Kill them and you'll lose your cast.

Mistress: Tch. Clean this up.

Miyuki: Where were you?

Mistress: I was in my room, trying to write the next chapter, but I have writer's block! *sobs* If I don't update soon, I'll lose my precious readers. I don't want that!

Byakuran:*pats Mistress' head* Don't worry Mi-chan. I'm sure they understand.

Mistress: B-but…

Byakuran: *stuffs marshmallow in her mouth* Don't worry.

Mistress: Okay, but more importantly…*glares* Where did you get those marshmallows?

Byakuran: Eh-heh…

Everyone: BUSTED!

Mistress: *takes out giant bowl of marshies* You want this?

Byakuran: *nods and acts like a dog*

Mistress: *smiles evilly and throws bowl into pool filled with sharks* Go get it.

Byakuran: *jumps after it*

Everyone else:*sweatdrop*

_Some other people decided to be smart and used the door to get in_

?: Hey guys!

Mistress: Hi Kyoko! Hi Haru!

Haru: Hahi! Hello Author-chan!

Kyoko: We brought cake!

Mistress: Yay! *skips to them and looks inside box* … *goes to Emo corner and sobs*

Miyuki: What the…?

Kyoko: *goes to Mistress* Is there something wrong?

Mistress: I want Black Forest Cake!

Everyone except Kyoko and Haru: *sweatdrops*

Kyoko: Okay! We'll get Author-chan her cake!

Mistress: Really?

Haru: Haru promises that Author-chan will have the most delicious Black Forest Cake ever made!

Mistress:*stars in eyes* Thank you so much you two! You're like angels!

Kyoko:*giggles* Well, let's go Haru-chan!

Haru: Hahi! Okay!*leaves with Kyoko*

Mistress: *turns to Tsuna's group* Why aren't you cleaning?

Gokudera: Stupid woman, Juudaime doesn't need to clean up this mess!

Mistress: *vein pops* You fucking bastard! You made this goddamn mess, you clean the fuck up! Stupid-bloody-lazy-ass-GAY-old man!

Gokudera: Stupid woman! My hair is silver!

Mistress: *raises eyebrow* Oh, so you admit that you're gay?

Gokudera: Why you-! FLAME ARROW!

_Shot misses Mistress by a far mile_

Mistress: Pfft… YOU MISSED! BWAHAHAHA!

Gokudera: *vein pops* Fuck you bitch!

Mistress: What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?

Gokudera:*spits* Are you deaf bitch?

Mistress: You fucking son of a bitch, I'm gonna rip your goddamn head off! *puts on cloud gloves*

Gokudera: Just try me bi-

Reborn:*kicks Gokudera in the head as well as Mistress* Both of you shut up!

Mistress: Why'd you do that you jerkass-baby?

Reborn: Stop swearing! You're a woman you should have a clean mouth!

Mistress: It's not like I give a fucking damn.

Reborn: *hits her again* I said stop swearing! *points at camera* We're on air right now!

Mistress: *pales* W-we're on…*faints*

Miyuki:* sighs and faces camera* We are terribly sorry for the scene you have just witnessed, but please do keep in mind that this is rated T for language, violence, and fluff. *bows then turns away*

Kyoya: *poking Mistress' cheek* Oi, wake up omnivore.

Mistress: E-eh… *turns to Kyoya* Did you just call me 'Omnivore'?

Kyoya: Hn.

Mistress: *glomps Kyoya* Yay! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Kyoya:*falls to the ground with Mistress on top* Get off me omnivore.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Get off him Mistress-chan! It's dangerous!

Mistress: *gets off *Kyoya* Why aren't you guys cleaning?

Everyone in Vongola except for Miyuki and Kyoya: *gets broom and begins cleaning*

Ryohei: You are an EXTREME disgrace!

Hayato: What was that, turf-top?

Lambo: HAHAHA! Octopus-head doesn't know how to clean!

Hayato: Shut up you stupid cow!

Lambo: He doesn't know how to aim either!

Hayato: Oh yeah? You try hitting her!

Lambo: *gets grenades from hair* Just watch the master *removes pins and throws them at Mistress*

Mistress: EEEEK! *clings to Kyoya*

?: Oya, oya… Looks like everyone's having fun…

Mistress: Creepy-and-perverted PEDO alert!

Chrome: Mukuro-sama…

Kyoya: Pineapple herbivore…*takes out tonfas*

Miyuki:*stops Kyoya* Calm down, Hibari.

Kyoya: *relaxes* Hn.

Mukuro: *wraps arm around Miyuki's waist* Thank you Kimimoto-chan~!

Kyoya: *pulls Miyuki away* Hand off herbivore! She's mine.

_Byakuran suddenly returns, clothes torn and shredded_

Byakuran: No,*yanks her away* she's mine.

Mukuro: Mine!

Kyoya: Mine!

Byakuran: Mine!

Mukuro: Mine!

Kyoya: Mi-

Mistress: Shut up all of you! Miyuki belongs to Kyoya, and only him!

Kyoya: *smirks and hugs Miyuki* Mine.

Miyuki: *blushes* Wh-what?

Byakuran and Mukuro: *sobbing in Emo corner*

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama! *goes after him*

Mistress: *smirks* Don't deny it…

Miyuki: *still blushing* I'm not denying anything!

Mistress: SO you admit that you have feelings for Hi- ba- ri~?

Miyuki:*still blushing* I don't kno- AH!

?: Hey carnivore~.

Miyuki: Get off me!

Mistress: *eyes wide* Did she shriek?

Kyoya: *glares at who glomped Miyuki* Hn.

TYL Kyoya: I don't think so~

Mistress: Hurry Kyoya! If you don't fight for she's… gonna…get… raped… Where is he?

Reborn:*points*

Kyoya: *pulls tonfas out and glares* For trying to rape my girlfriend, I'll bite you to death.

TYL Kyoya: Ho? *gets up*

Mistress: Did he just call himself a herbivore?

Reborn: This is gonna get bloody…

_A few hours later, Kyoya came back with a few scratches while TYL Kyoya was on the floor, KO-ed._

Mistress: Wao…

Reborn: I think we should turn the camera off now…

Mistress: It's still on? Turn it off!

_Everything goes black_

* * *

A/N

Heheh, did you like it? I'm sorry if it's crappy.

Anyway, next interlude chapter will be DARES and stuff, so please send them to me.

Rules:

NO YAOI! That is strict, though hugging is allowed. I mean, guys have hugs too, right?

NO M-RATED STUFF! You know, doing _it_, and the like…

You can dare whoever you want. Varia, Millieflore, 1st generation, Chiavarone's, Disciplinary committee, and whoever else you like, as long as they're in KHR

I look forward to doing the next interlude!

Now, back to homework


	8. Interlude 1: Part 2

A/N:

Yo!

As you know this is the next part of the Interlude, but before that I have wonderful news…

MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GOING AWAY! YAY!

Well, there's nothing much to say…

Let us begin, shall we?

Oh right… Only one darer… Well, at least someone did so, Congratulations to Anon for being the first and only darer for this Interlude!

* * *

**At M.o.M Studios…**

Mistress:*whistling* Man… Everyone's late…

(Door opens)

Miyuki: I'm he-

Mistress: Finally!*pulls out clothes rack and picks a dress* Wear this Miyuki-chan!*gives an outfit to Miyuki*

Miyuki:*looks at it* No.

Mistress: You have to.

Miyuki: Why?

Mistress: It's a dare.

Miyuki:*grunts* Fine then. *goes to changing room*

_5 minutes later…_

Miyuki:*come out in gothic Lolita outfit that is just up to her mid-thigh* I will end who ever made me wear this.

Mistress: Actually, you're lucky…

Miyuki: I don't see how this is lucky.

Mistress: But you look cute in it, and besides the _guys_ have to wear _dresses _too.

Miyuki:*stares at Miyuki* Are you insane?

Mistress: No. *holds up piece of paper* See?

Miyuki:*eyes wide* Well, this will certainly be amusing…

_30 minutes later…_

Gokudera: What the fuck bitch? I ain't wearing this shit!

Mistress: Stop swearing dumbass! And you have to.

Gokudera: Hell no! You can go fuck yourself if you want to, but there's no way I'm wearing this!

Mistress: Shut the fuck up you fucking jerk-face! It's a fucking dare so go fucking wear the fucking outfit or so help me I will get the fucking pineapple-head to mind-fuck you!

Tsuna:*sweatdrop* _Just how many 'fucks' did she use there?_ It's alright Gokudera-kun, I have to wear one too. _Even though I don't want to…_

Mistress: Well at least someone here is nice, unlike one fucking old-man over there.

Gokudera: What was that?*glare*

Mistress: I'm sorry but was I talking to you?*glares back*

Yamamoto: Maa… Maa… Let's all calm down…

Mistress and Gokudera: Shut the fuck up!

-Mistress and Gokudera begin a glaring contest-

Kyoya: Be quiet.

Mistress: *shoves outfit to Hibari* Go wear this.

Kyoya: No.

Mistress: *sigh* If you do I'll send you and Miyuki on a month long date after this story ends.

Kyoya: *goes to the changing room without another word*

Mistress: *turns back to Gokudera* If you don't wear that fucking dress, I'm going to kill Tsuna in the next chapter.

Gokudera:*runs to the changing room*

Mistress:*pinches bridge of her nose* What an idiot, he knows I'm not allowed to do that. Oh well! Tuna-chan!

Tsuna: T-Tuna-chan?

Mistress: Yes, Tuna-chan. Now wear that or I'm going to make Kyoko fall in love with… Byakuran? Yeah, that works.

Tsuna: NOOO! MY KYOKO-CHAN! *runs to the changing room*

_18 minutes later…_

Mistress: Well they're certainly taking their sweet time.

(Door gets kicked down, revealing Hibari in a purple maid outfit, Gokudera in a red gown and Tsuna in an orange, halter-top dress with his hair brushed down.)

Mistress: Wao… Well, since Gokudera's hair is long enough…*gets a box* Hibari wear this!

Hibari: And what is that?

Mistress: A wig, so you know… you don't look weird…

Hibari: Hn*grabs it and outs it on*

Miyuki:Y-you look like a real girl…

Hibari: I will bite that herbivore to death later…

Mistress:*takes picture* _Khehehehe… Sweet, sweet blackmail material…But damn, he looks so cute in that._

Gokudera: Oi bitch! Stop taking pictures damn it!

Mistress:*sticks tongue out* You ain't the boss of me octopus-head!

Tsuna: Calm down Gokudera…

Gokudera: Hai, Juudaime…

Mistress: Ryohei and Takeshi you're up next!*takes two dresses from the clothes rack and gives it to them*

Rohei and Takeshi: *looks at the dresses*

Mistress: Don't make me blackmail you…

Ryohei and Takeshi:*goes into changing room*

_20 minutes later…_

Mistress: And they say girls are slow…

(Door opens)

Takeshi: Haha, I feel so breezy…

Ryohei: THIS IS EXTREMELY RIDICULOUS!

(Takeshi was wearing a blue waitress outfit while Ryohei was wearing a yellow flight attendant outfit)

Mistress:*snickers* Pfft…_Must. Not. Laugh._

Miyuki:*gives them both wigs* Wear these before she snaps.

Ryohei and Takeshi:*puts them on*

Chrome: A-ano…

Mistress:*glomps Chrome* Don't worry, I didn't forget about you C-chan!

Chrome:*blushes* C-C-chan?

Mistress:*grabs hold of Chrome and Miyuki's wrists* C'mon! We gotta cross-dress too! *drags them to changing room*

_15 minutes later…_

(Mistress came out looking like Alaude, Miyuki came out looking like Minato (Persona 3), and Chrome came out looking like Mukuro)

Miyuki: Why am I wearing this?

Mistress: C'mon… It looks good on you, very natural. Right, Hibari?

Hibari: Hn.

Mistress: See!

?: Kufufu… I'm late…

Mistress: Very, now go wear this you fucking pineapple head, before I get Spongebob to move into your hair.*shoves clothes to Mukuro*

Mukuro:*goes to changing room* WHAT IS THIS?

Mistress: WEAR IT OR I'LL TELL ANON-SAN THAT YOU'RE NOT DOING HIS DARE!..._Oh snap!_*turns head to the guys and Miyuki*

Everyone:_ So this is his/her(sorry dunno your gender) doing…_

_23 minutes later…_

Mistress: Argh! Does it really take _that_ long to change? You don't even have to pick the freaking outfit!

Mukuro:*comes out in a frilly, white orange pineapple-themed dress with his hair down*

Mistress: Pfft…Presenting! The Piney Queen of the Piney Kingdom and all that is Piney and Pineious!

Miyuki:*trying not to laugh*

Kyoya: *snickers*

Hayato: HAHAHA!

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama…*giggles but then burst into a fit of laughter* HAHAHAHA!

Tsuna: C-Chrome?_ This is bad…_

Ryohei: EXTREMELY FUNNY!

Takeshi: Hahaha…

Mukuro: _I'll get my revenge…_

?:Ciaossu!

Mistress:*rolls eyes* _Great, he's here…_ Hey Reborn, could you cosplay into… Nah, nevermind. *snaps fingers*

(Studio turns into a Karaoke room)

Mistress: Alright… Since we're already here, we're going to have a little fun with KA-RA-O-KE~!

Miyuki: That was not part of the dare!

Hayato: Hell no bitch!

Mistress:*looks at Gokudera amusedly* Bitch is a dog, right? And dogs bark; and the bark is a part of the tree; and the tree is part of nature; and nature's beautiful, so… Thanks for the compliment!

Hayato: What the fuck? I wasn't complementing you!

Tsuna: _Where did she even get that?_

Mistress: Well anyway, if you guys don't participate I'll kill you all.

Everyone: Fine…

Mistress: Yay! Okay, I'll pick a song and then volunteers will sing, got it?

Everyone: Yes.

Mistress: Geez, show a little energy, would ya?*picks paper from a hat* Let's see… Our first song is… Sakura Addiction! Who wants to-

Kyoya: *stands up and goes in front*

Mistress: Okaaay?_ What in the name of Hibird and Roll just happened?_ Well, this is a duet so pick your par-

Kyoya: Carnivore…

Mistress: *sweatdrops* Miyuki, get up here!

Miyuki: Why don't people leave me with a choice? *stands up and goes beside Hibari* Let's just get this over with…

(Music starts {Kyoya will sing his own while Miyuki sings Mukuro's})

Kyoyai: _Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue _

Miyuki_: Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana _

Kyoya: _Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou  
Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da _

Miyuki: _Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite  
Hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru _

Both: _Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana _

Miyuki: _Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda  
Hibari:Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun_

Both: _darou _

Kyoya: _Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita_

Mukuro: _Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru  
Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana _

Both: _Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana_

(Music stops)

Everyone:*staring wide-eyed with jaws dropped* WHAT THE HELL! HIBARI CAN SING?

Mistress: WAAHH! YOU WERE SO CUTE! SINGING THE SONG ALL SWEET LIKE THAT!

Miyuki:*blushing* What are you-MHPH!

Kyoya:*Kissing Miyuki*

Mistress: Uh… Next song is… What kind of title is this? Kufufu no fu…

Mukuro: I'll do it…

Mistress: Of course you will, it's your laugh…

(Music starts)

Mukuro: _Masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne _

_kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru _

_goran boku no ODD EYE obieta kao utsusuyo _

_aete ureshii desuyo nante beta sugi desu _

_saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka? _

_kioku nakusu sono mae ni _

_kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu _

_odorasete agemasu yo kiri no CARNIVAL _

_jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba _

_ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA _

_rakunishite agemasuyo kimi ga negai kou nara _

_isshun de ii desuka? _

_oya oya towa ni desuka? _

_nakunante riyuu ga wakaranai _

_boku ga warui mitai desu _

_kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu _

_kizukasete agemasu yo kimi no unmei wo _

_STEP wo fuminagara koware hajimeru _

_kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha _

_desuka ne _

_saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka? _

_kioku nakusu sono mae ni _

_kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu _

_odorasete agemasu yo kiri no CARNIVAL _

_jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba _

_ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA _

(Music stops)

Mistress:*burst out laughing* THE HELL WAS THAT? Pfft…BWAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone:*does the same*

Mukuro: _Just wait, I'll get my revenge…_

Mistress: Okay…pfft… Next song is… Ame no Message…

Yamamoto: I'll do it!

Mistress: Okay…

(Music starts)

Takeshi: _Kyuu ni furidashita ame ga _

_Machi wo yasashiku someru _

_Hokori ya iya na koto mo arainagashite kureru _

_Hare no hi mo areba sou da yo _

_Ame no hi datte aru yo _

_Amayadori demo shitesa kyuukei demo shiyou _

_Mainichi wa kore kara mo tsuzuku _

_Eien ni togireru koto nai ima ga tsuzuku _

_Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake _

_Namida kareru made nakeba ii _

_Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara _

_Ima saka wo kakeagaru sono tochuu _

_Kurushikunarusa minna onaji _

_Aseranakute iin da tadoritsukeru kara _

_Yasashii oto wo tatete wa _

_Kyou mo ame ga futteru _

_Nani mo kamo wo nagashite kagayaki wo kureru _

_Mata ashita ganbareba ii sa _

_Heiken ni muda nante nai sa tsunagatteru _

_Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite _

_Minna no egao ukabereba ii _

_Kotoba wa iranain da tsutawatteru kara _

_Ima magarikado magaru sono tochuu _

_Kowaku mo narusa minna onaji _

_Utsumukanakute iin da mae ni susumu nara _

_Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake _

_Namida kareru made nakeba ii _

_Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara _

_Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite _

_Minna no egao ukabereba ii _

_Kotoba wa iranain da tsutawatteru kara _

(Music stops)

Mistress: Officially the most normal song ever since we started… Next is…

KABOOM!

Byakuran: Hello~

Mistress: What in the name of Zeus are you doing here?

Byakuran: I heard people singing so I thought I'd stop by. Eh, who is everyone?

Mistress: None of your business. *picks paper* Next song is PARADE.

Byakuran: I'll sing it~!

Mistress: Fine…

(Music starts)

Byakuran: _okei wa ugoki hajimeta mou tomeru koto wa dekinai _

_saa tsugi no te wa dou suru? Motto motto boku wo tanoshimasete _

_kono sekai wa REAL na GAME fukanou nante nai _

_akichattara sugu ni keshite ageru _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_boku no te no hira de _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_utsukushiku chitte _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_atarashii sekai wo _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_subete wo kono te ni _

_itsudemo nigiritsubuseru karen na hana no you ni _

_sekai mo kimi tachi mo subete chiisakute morokute itooshii _

_sono tsuyosa to kakugo de chuusei wo chikau nara _

_shinsekai wo kimi ni mo miseteageru _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_boku no te no hira de _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_odoritsuzukete _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_kuruoshii yokubou _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_subete wo kono te ni _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_boku no te no hira de _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_utsukushiku chitte _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SING A SONG ALL TOGETHER _

_atarashii sekai wo _

_LET'S DANCE TO MUSIC AND SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD _

_subete wo kono te ni _

(Music ends)

Tsuna: HIIIIEEEE!

Mistress: To cheery for a song about the end of the world…

Miyuki: Weirdo…

Mistress: I don't feel like it anymore, that song was just wrong…

Everyone: Thank the Heavens!

Mistress: We'll continue this next time though… Alright! Let's all dance the Caramelldansen!

Everyone:*groans but complies*

Mistress: Byieee!

* * *

A/N

That… failed…

I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but this would've turned out better with more dares…

Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to be hiding some place safe…

Next chap, should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N:

WAAAAAAA! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOORRRRRRY!

Reality managed to keep up and whenever I was typing THIS my mom happens to catch me so it's either stop or get banned. Plus, I had to rewrite this one. THRICE! I never rewrite, let alone do it 3 times…

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

*head gets smacked* OW! What the hell was that for?

Miyuki: Stop being such a baby!

*pouts* Whatever… REVIEW ANSWERING TIME!

**Chocobo12345: **Well, hello there! Nice to see someone new review. It's refreshing^^ E-eight times?_!_OAO Wow, that's, um… flattering, I guess? Haha, looks like Miyuki's got another fan XD I'm glad that you like the story^^ I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Don't worry I'll finish your dare to the EXTREME!*pumps fist*XD

**kiiwii713: **Another new one. Lol, we all doXD

**Anon/Riolutae: ***smacks head*I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!xD Gratz on getting your new account! I look forward to your storyXD … Haha, I've got mind reading abilities, AWESOME!XD Yeah, since reality has decided to get fucky I've been using my iPod to review, oops and sorry? And lemme guess, you got your name from Riolu, the Pokèmon? But I could be wrong…

**Guest: **Here it is…

**iceheart2180: **I'm glad you think so, and I will ^^

*claps hands* Well anyway, HERE'S THE EVER AWAITED CHAPTER 7

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I woke up rather late the next day. Around 10:30 actually. And it didn't help that Hibari was right next to me snuggling me like a stuffed toy. Nope, it didn't help at all.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID AIRHEAD!"

He got off me but didn't wake up. Oh well, I'll get my revenge later on.

But first I have to cook breakfast and start packing. Don't ask. I'll explain later.

After I was done with breakfast, I went back up to Hibari's room and pulled his blanket away.

Guess what?

Hibari landed very ungracefully to the floor. And I mean _Un_graceful.

He glared at me and snarled. "Carnivore…"

"Oh don't worry, I still have hundreds of ways in my mind to humiliate you." I smirked. "But first, Go down. Eat. Pack. Training. Italy. A month. Now!"

"Hmph." He got up and walked away.

What? No 'I'll bite you to death' today? I was half expecting him to jump at me.

Who cares anyway? I certainly don't.

I went to my room changed and took my bags.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he saw me leaving.

"Home. I'm going to pack." I said before slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

"Welcome home, Milady." A girl bowed before me when I got back.

"Hn." I nodded at her. "You're early. We aren't leaving until later."

She lifted her head and smiled at me. "My only duty is to serve you. And if I don't do it at my best, I am simply not worthy to be your guard and butler."

This girl, Yoriko Kitama, she was hired by the klutz' father to keep an eye on me, and therefore served as my butler. She was one of those people who just wouldn't leave me alone.

She took my bags. "If I am correct, you are about to pack. Allow me to do it."

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

I was sitting in the library of my room reading a book when Kitama came by.

"Milady, you have a guest." She said. "A male about the same age as you with raven hair."

Hibari? "Send him in."

"As you wish." She bowed before she left.

Hibari showed up in no less than 3 minutes later. "Carnivore."

"What is it you want this time?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"Fight me."

"Could you wait until later? I told him.

"Hn." He looked bored.

Ugh. He's hopeless!

"Fine then."

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

THUD.

"There." I said as I stood up and dusted my clothes.

Hibari on the other hand, was down on the floor clutching his dislocated arm. He stood up and got into stance with his other arm. "Again."

"No." I shook my head. "We have a flight later on and I'd like to stay awake for it."

"Hmph." And he walked off.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, 58 minutes and 10 seconds late." I said as Sawada began running up to us. "You do realize that there will be an appropriate punishment for you once we arrive."

Sawada gulped and nodded. Good boy.

"Everyone get in the car." The child ordered.

"Milady, would you like to take the limo?" Kitama asked, holding the door of the limousine open.

"Hn." I nodded and went inside.

"How about you Hibari-san?"

"No." I snapped at her. "He can sit with those weaklings." Let him get irritated by them.

"As you wish, Milady." Kitama closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

30 minutes later, we found ourselves at the airport parking lot. Nothing special about it, just the usual.

I walked away from the crowd with Kitama trailing behind me.

"Eh… Kimimoto-san, where are you going?" I heard Sawada ask.

"Did you really think that people from the Mafia could get passed the regular security check-points?" After that statement everyone scrambled after me.

Everyone dumped their bags into security check-point (not that they actually check them) and went ahead to the jet.

"Kitama, why are you here?" I asked her. She was supposed to be the pilot.

"My apologies Milady, but it seems someone has decided to do it for me."

"Hn, stay on guard."

"Yes, Milady." She walked away and sat at far end.

"Interesting company you keep…" Hibari said as he sat down.

I ignored him and turned my MP3 on in full volume.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

Once we were in mid-air half to Italy, the so-called 'pilot' decided to check if everyone was enjoying the flight.

"It's quite a bore, actually." I answered.

He smirked.

There was a blade sticking out of his jacket's sleeve.

STAB.

He fell limp to the floor, Kitama's sword right through him.

"HIIIIEEE!"

"What the hell!_?_"

"What's going?"

"Pathetic herbivore."

Then, I noticed the jets coming for us.

"Kitama, head to the cockpit. I'll take care of the goons outside." I told her as I headed for the door.

"Would like a parachute?"

I smirked at her. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

She smirked back and headed to the cockpit.

Now then, I took the machine gun that was lying harmlessly next to the door and clipped some ammo onto it.

_**Attention passenger, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a rocky flight. We apologize for any inconvenience caused**_. Kitama announced.

I threw my gloves on and threw the door open.

…

Well my hair will certainly be ruined after this.

I climbed on top of the jet and pointed the machine gun at the engine area of the one atop us and fired.

Kitama quickly flew out of the crashing aircraft's way.

**KABOOM!**

Lovely explosion.

That was when the bullets came at us in all directions.

The jet spiraled upwards and I slid off. All part of the plan. Don't worry.

I landed on top off one of the jets so I crawled to the front. The person inside looked horrified. I smirked and punched the glass.

He just sat there staring at me with horror-filled eyes as I took one of the shards of the glass from the floor. I juggled it for a little bit, enjoying his expression.

"Bye-bye."

I stabbed it on his neck and threw him out.

Now that _that_'s out of the way, I sat down on the seat and flew at a mad speed towards the remaining three jets.

**BOOM!**

Make that two…

I set the jet on the course several feet above and away from the closest one and jumped out.

I braced myself for the impact of the water, but it never came. Suddenly, I felt something hold on to me so I looked up.

Hibari was holding onto my wrist.

**KABOOM!**

I smirked and climbed up the jet. "Thanks Hibari."

"Don't do anything that stupid again."

I shrugged. "I can't promise you anything." I walked to my seat. "What happened to the other one?"

Hibari smirked. "It's long gone."

I sat down and fastened my seatbelt.

_**Attention everyone. The slight problem from earlier has now been fixed, so please enjoy the rest of the ride. We will be landing in Italy in 30 minutes.**_ Kitama announced. Heh, I could feel her smirking.

After said 30 minutes we landed on a roof that overlooked Italy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Italy…"

Everyone aside from Hibari, Kitama, the child, and I gawked at the scenery.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS ARRIVED!"

* * *

GAH! I hope that was alright.

I really wanted to do something epic for my return and I certainly hope I did not mess the whole jet thingy up!

Again I am sorry for the MEGA late update!

But on the bright side, I should be studying right now, 'cuz like we have exams. In fact they should've started today, but it's storming (HOORAY!) so yeah, since I studied my butt off yesterday, I decided that this was the time I could update.

See ya next chap!


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

So, I'm like eating macaroni soup right now. I stole a slice of the hotdog in my mom's then she asked me to give it back, but along the way the way one of the macaronis in mine went along with it and I went like "GIMME BACK THE MACARONI!"

Yeah, pasta rules. Sadly, we won't be getting any of that here. I blame the feel of this story.

Miyuki: …

What? Pasta and meat are KICKASS!

**REPLAYAHSSS!**

**Onee-chan: **It's okay! I know you were busy. Yeah, Hibari snuggles xD

**NothingIcanSay: ** Welcome back, yo! You're showing up pretty soon. Your mind shall be blown xD

**Riolutae: **So I WAS right! MUHHAHAHA BOW DOWN TO MY GUESSING POWAZ! Jk, jk. Yay. I was missed!

**Chocobo12345: **I'm betting yours was from Final Fantasy*stares*…. THANKS!

**kittynyanya: ***glomps you* Your name is so cute! Reminds me of my old one, 'MiyuMeow' xD The machine gun next to the door was epic xD Actually, I just thought of it while I was writing…

**iceheart2180: **THANKCHU!

Looks like a lot of people were satisfied with the mid-air thing. Man am I glad I didn't mess it up.

But how come no one noticed Squ-chan?

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIIII! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

*plugs ears* Probably why. ANYWAYZZZZ ONTO THE CHAPPIE!

**Warning:** The Varia, 'nuff said xD

**Chapter 8**

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT HERE!" An ear-piercing shout came from behind us. Honestly, it's either he thinks we're deaf, or he has hearing problems. Probably the latter.

"KYAAA~! Welcome back Miyu-chan!" The stupid gay ran up to me, choking me in a death hug.

"Get. Off. Me. _**NOW**_." I snarled at him.

He let go. "Still the same old Miyu-chan."

"I was gone for just a little over a week, and you expect me to change?" I looked at him annoyed. Wait did he just… "Don't call me by that vile name!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Then, the little puff ball showed up. "I better get paid for this."

I grumbled in annoyance. These people are giving me a headache. "Yes, yes you will Mammon."

He-or-whatever-gender-this-person-was nodded and flew away to Lussuria. My head still hurts.

I turned around to face the Vongola. They were staring at me in shock, except for Hibari and the baby

"Yes, I know them. Don't ask. I'd rather not get a migrane." I told them in an annoyed tone.

"Ushishishi." A familiar laugh echoed. "You people don't know how to take care of principessa." He took my hand and kissed.

"Pleasure to see you as well, Belphegor." I nodded at him then turned to the other Varia. "At least one of you is sane." I glared at them.(A/N: Bel sane? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOOOO? Sorry, couldn't help it xD)

I approached Squalo. "Where's that pathetic excuse of a fiend of yours?"

"THE BOSS IS NOT A FI-"

I glared at who dared to interrupt my conversation. "Quite bold, aren't you Levi-A-Than?" He froze

"Trash. I'm over here." A familiar deep voice said. I turned and saw Xanxus smirking.

"Good to see you too, Xanxus." I smirked back.

"This had better be good, Miyuki." He replied.

There were multiple gasps.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE! XANXUS JUST CALLED KIMIMOTO-SAN BY HER NAME!" Now, what is so unbelievable about that?

Xanxus threw a wine glass at him. "Shut up you stupid trash." That must be why.

I sighed. "Let us proceed. Get in the limousine. _NOW._"

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

The next day when everybody was gathered 'round at the breakfast table, I told them about who they will be paired with for the rest of the month. "Gokudera, you are going with Mammon?"

"Why the hell am I with that stupid baby illusionist?" He asked in annoyance.

"_Because_, you have a stupidly short temper and the best way to get rid of it is through training you with illusions." I rolled my eyes at him then proceeded. "Yamamoto, you go with Squalo. Dokuro with Belphegor. Sasagawa with Lussuria. Sawada with Xanxus. The brat with Levi-A-Than-."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't make Lambo train! He's a kid!" Sawada began to protest but I glared at him.

"He is a member of your family, thus he requires training." He began to open his mouth to protest once again, but I stopped him. "And besides, I was the same age when I began to train for the mafia. He's sure to be able to handle it." I shrugged. "Besides, you should be worrying about your own life."

He looked completely and utterly fearful of his life when what I said dawned upon him. I ignored him and looked Hibari dead in the eye. "Hibari, you are with me." I faced everyone else. "Understood?" They nodded. "Good."

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

I brought Hibari with me to the forest. This gives me the advantage since I am much more used to situations such as this. Him, however, would feel constricted since he usually fight in open spaces, thus he must do something about his problem.

He smirked and got his tonfas out. "I'll bite you to death."

I smirked back and took out a sword from my box, putting my gloves on. "I'd _love _to see you try."

He closed in and swung his tonfas, but I simply jumped up and landed on one of the tree's branches rather silently. I lit my ring and a thick mist surrounded us. Nobody said I couldn't _cheat._

Hibari looked around, clearly annoyed about his current situation. "Carnivore…" He snarled. "I am going to **kill** you."

I laughed. It echoed in every direction confusing him. "Really now?"

'I' made a lunge for him and in turn was hit by his tonfa causing 'me' to disappear. He grew even more annoyed since he almost hit a tree and fell to the ground. Yes, I'll let that sink into your pathetic heads.

…

Good? Good.

This time, I honestly did a lunge for him. He tried to attack but missed completely as I appeared behind him and hit his head with the handle of my sword. Hibari turned but I disappeared again and kicked him in his side.

He glared at were I had kicked him, a low growl escaping his mouth. "Come out carnivore. Or are you too much of a coward to face me?" He smirked.

Well, I certainly won't fall for that. I smirked. "Are you sure that YOU aren't the coward here?"

"What are you talking about carnivore?" He asked annoyed.

"Is it not you who fears becoming close to people for fear that they may not accept you?" I asked mockingly.

He snarled and glared at nothing in particular. "Shut up."

"I think not." I laughed. "What would the others think of you once they find out, I wonder?"

His glare grew more intense as he hit the tree I was on. "I said _**SHUT UP.**_**"**

"Hm? Why are you so affected by this matter?" I looked at him with mocking eyes as his glare intensified. "Is it not normal for such things to happen to an aloof?"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" He shouted losing all his composure. Hi ring exploded into a large mass of Cloud flames that I even had to jump a good 50 meters away.

Honestly, Hibari looks quite terrifying at the moment. Oh well, I wont lose.

"**Roll, Cambio FORMA!**" He ordered his box weapon, venomous hatred dripping from each word. It turned to a pair of hand cuffs.

I smirked and took out my box weapon. "Nyx, cambio forma!" I ordered as my dragon, Nyx, appeared. He turned into metal fans with spikes at the end.

"**DIE**"

With that, a battle to the death began

TBC…

DON'T KILL ME! I just HAD to end it at that, I had to.

Hibari: SHUT UP!

Bel: Bye-bi~


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Sorry 'bout the crappy writing in the last chap. My mom made me rush 'cuz she needed the comp. Gah, my head hurts. Nya, oh well

**Ans wers!**(Yes, they are two separate words)

**Onee-chan:** lolol, silly Onee-chan. No, thank heavens we're not, you as well. You're so mean to Luss-nee XD

**white-moon-angels:** Oh, just wait and see (;

**OneWhoWasForgotten: **Yeah, it is, isn't it? I guess you could say that since she came super close to killing him, he has sees her as something else, and since she's too strong for an omnivore, yeah. Don't you just envy her? Being used by a pillow, I know I do xD NOOOO! YOU CAN'T DIE! BYAKURAN PLEASE SAVE MY POOR READER!

**kittynyanya: **Hehe, thanks (: Here's the next chap.

**Chocobo12345: **You mean I guessed correctly right? _RIGHT? _Thanksh xD

**Riolutae: **Well, we _are_ at the climax. Oh, shoot! Did I just say that? What do you mean you're the only one who may laugh in caps? ONLY I CAN DO SUCH A THING FOR I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD WITH FLUFFY HIBIRDS! MUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!*cough cough* Damn… xD

**Guest: **Lolol, I'm scared too *hides in a corner* You'll just have to wait and see my dear. Wait and see, mufufufu.

Now then, without out further ado, CHAPTER 9! *curtains open*

* * *

**Chapter 9**

We both made a lunge for each other, blocking and dodging each other's attacks. He would try to cuff me but I would simply block his attempt with my fans or dodge.

I leaped away from his attack then threw my fans at him like you would a boomerang. He dodged it but they came flying back at him scratching his back. I caught them between my hands then sent two powerful gusts of wind at him.

He withstood my attack, but still there were several visible cuts on his body. Hibari dropped the handcuffs and took out his tonfas once more, spikes appearing all over them. He came at me but I blocked the blow with my fan.

I launched a kick to his stomach, however he evaded it. After which, he punched me in the gut, but his attempt failed as I dodged it. I then somersaulted over him, kicking him in the in the process.

Hibari fell to the ground but quickly stood up and glared at me. I smirked return and then he smirked back.

Why would he be smirking?

Hibari tackled me causing us to topple to the ground. His smirk grew wider. "I got you." Not this again.

I smirked back and pushed myself upwards, reversing our position. "Not if I can help it."

He pulled back his leg and tried to kick, but missed as I jumped off of him.

I picked up my fans as he took out his tonfas once more. Both of us got into stance before lunging at each other.

**Narrator POV**

Reborn and Dino stood in a farther away area fro where they were watching the two in their full-out battle. Dino cringed as multiple clones of his adopted sister ganged up against the skylark.

"How on earth is this training?" Dino questioned with his jaw dropping from exasperation. "This is hardly fair!"

The baby hitman kicked his former student in the head. "Don't you see what she's doing? Hibari excels in close-range combat and usually takes on opponents one at a time in open spaces. This forest is covered with trees plus she is using clones of herself to attack him simultaneously, thus causing Hibari to fix his weakness and allowing him to strategize." He explained.

Dino's jaw dropped once more. "She an even better mentor than I am!" He exclaimed.

Reborn smirked. "The next thing you know, she's fixed his weakness against far-ranged attacks."

His student sighed but then smiled. "Damn her awesomeness."

**Miyuki POV**

I smirked as Hibari tried to fend off my clones and failing. He was visibly having a hard time dealing with them and was panting hard. Now, what happened to that stamina of his?

He spun around and hit a clone that was about to elbow him in the head causing it to dispel. However, Hibari was not as lucky as the others attacked him. He fell to the ground cuts and bruises everywhere.

I got rid of the remaining ones and sat next to him. "I apologize."

His head turned to my direction.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you." I shook my head and stood up. "Rest. I'll just go for a walk." I walked off.

**Hibari POV**

I sat up and stared at her retreating figure. What was up with her? She's acting quite strange. Hm…

**Miyuki POV**

Fallen leaves crunched under my weight as I walked about. I looked around, looking for one specific area.

Minutes later, I had found it. I looked straight at the statue that stood about. "Hello there, mother, father." I said with a strained smile on my face.

I was standing by my parents' grave. The statue that stood about it was that of an angel. She was covered in a veil, her wings spread out, and her hand clasped together in front of her chest.

She stared straight back at me, as if to convey a message. Could she be telling me that my parents missed me? That they were disappointed? Or that they feel bad and regret leaving their only child behind at such a young age?

I fell to my knees and cried. I cried so hard that I didn't even know when it began to rain. Not that I mind. The rain feels nice, it washes the pain away.

"Miyuki…" I heard someone mumble but I didn't mind whoever it was.

There was a reason I shut myself away. I am afraid. Afraid that if I got attached to someone I would lose them the same way I lost my parents. Afraid that I wouldn't be accepted because of my situation. What I said about Hibari? That was me.

I thought… I thought that since we were so alike in so many ways that he was in the same predicament as I was. And yet, I made fun of him. I'm horrible. A monster even. Heh, look at me, indulging myself in self pity.

The reason I accepted Nono's offer was because I thought could run away from what I've become, from who I was. Away from the sins I have committed. But I was wrong.

Running away won't solve anything. If it does something, it makes things worse, that's for sure. And now, even though I hate to admit it, I've grown attached. Attached to someone I didn't want to be. That certainly wasn't in the plan.

I've grown attached to Hibari…

I can't… I can't risk losing him as well. No, not anymore. I'll protect everything and anyone I can.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

**Hibari POV**

Shortly after she left, I decided to follow her. She was never like this, plus depression was clear in her eyes. Once gain, she was broken.

Minutes of walking later, I had found her. She was on her knees crying in front of a statue of an angel.

I hate seeing her like this.

"Miyuki…" I mumbled, but she paid no mind to me and it soon began to rain.

A couple of minutes later, her sobbing had quieted down and she fainted. I caught in my arms almost immediately, as if it were a reflex. Her face looked peaceful as she lay in my arms. I held her close, shielding her from the rain.

This was how I wanted to see her, peaceful with no worries whatsoever. And this is how I'll be. I will protect her from anything that dares hurt her, no matter what it was, so long as she's happy.

I lifted her off the ground and carried her back to the mansion.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

**Miyuki POV**

The feeling of warmth on my eyelids was just about enough to make me regain my consciousness. I sat up and looked around. I was back in my room. How I got here, I do not know. I stared out the window. It looks as if the sun was just about to set.

How long was I-…

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Kitama, her expression worried.

She looked straight at me. "Milady, the Young Master would like to speak with you. He is waiting in the library."

Dino? What for?

I nodded at her and she left, but not without sparing me one last worried glance. Kitama left the door slightly open, a rare feat for the girl. But why was she so worried?

Deciding to push this matter aside for now, I got out of bed and left my room. What does he want anyway?

As I stepped out of my room, many worried glances were shot my way. I glared at them all and they looked away resuming their work. What is going on?

I entered the library. Dino was sitting by the desk his with his hands clasped in front off him. He gave me a warm smile before throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked me.

I gave him a confused look. Tomorrow? What was so special abou-. "There is nothing special about my tomorrow you idiot."

He gave a long sigh. "How could you talk like that about your own birthday? It's an event we need to celebrate! And since everybody's here, I decided to throw a party."

Alright, just this once. "Do what you want." I removed his arm from shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

He stared at me. His mouth hanging open in disbelief. "You serious?" I gave him a nod. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me violently. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?"

I kneed him in the gut. "It is me you stupid klutz!"

Dino stared at me once again. "You were actually serious?" I took out my sword. "OKAY, OKAY! You were serious! I got it, sheesh."

I turned away and walked. Change doesn't seem so bad.

Once I was back in my room, I slept. Rest would be needed for tomorrow.

* * *

*curtain closes*

**A/N:**

Okay, let us all revise about this chapter. Miyuki has finally accepted her feelings for Hibari, and both of them have come to their resolve.

That count for a good climax, right?

Anyway, see you guys in the next chap!


	12. Interlude 2: Part 1

A/N:

Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to put you through another interlude. Why? Because we have passed 50 reviews! WOOTNESS!

**REPLYING FTW!**

**AyumiHibari13: **Oh, I know honey. You aren't the only Hibari crazed fangirl out there. Wanna imagine with me? Nah, there are other people who are leagues better than me.

**NothingIcanSay: **GIMME BACK MY MACARONI! Alright, fine. You can have a PIECE, MUHAHAHAHA XD Ikr? C'mon Mammon, tells ussssss~!

Mammon: No.

Oh poo… I'l give you my mo- Never mind, I'm poor. *turns back to you* The Varia are much easier to write cause they are all INSANE! xD Nah, I'm sure you're better at writing that stuff than I. It did? Which part? True, but that was just the first part(?) of the climax.

**Onee-chan: CONGRATULATIONS!** You're the fiftieth reviewer!Yay, I made your day! Ooh… Don't tell me you're jealous…*hugs you* Don't worry, you're still my one and only Onee-chan ^_^

**kittynyanya: ***hugs you* OMG! You are so sweet! Did you hear that Miyuki?

Miyuki: *blush* Er… Th-thank you…

*glomps Miyuki* Kawaii!

**Riolutae: **About 20+ chaps, I guess. 30 if I'm lucky. No, only OVERLORDS may laugh in caps. AND THAT IS ME MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! How's that for a fail?

**Chocobo12345: **YOU DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION! Yes, it shall be "good" *smirk*

**OnwWhoWasForgotten: **I thank you. However, *picks up phone and dials* Hello Byak-… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME? MY READER IS DYING HERE! *suddenly hangs up and looks through contacts* Namimori Infirmary? No good, Shamal's there. Namimori Memorial Hospital? Nah, crappy doctors. Kokuyo Infirmary? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MUKU WILL MAKE HER CONDITION WORSE! SOMEBODY HELP! Eh, I have a contact of Knuckle? *dials it* Hello, Knuckle? Yeah, I need you to revive my reader TO THE EXTREME! You'll come right away? THANKS!

**EEEENNNNDDDD!**

By the way, I have to explain something. When I said Miyuki has accepted her feelings for Hiba-Hiba-chan (/tonfa'd) I meant that she accepted the fact that she has gotten close to him but she doesn't know it's L-O-V-E~ yet, kk? Good.

PRESENTING INTERLUDE 2: PART 1!

* * *

**Interlude 2: Part 1 (**erm… this might contain spoilers. MIGHT!)

HOW DOES SHE KNOW THEM?

The moment they had arrived in Italy, there was only one thing on a certain tuna fish's mind.

How on earth did his Night guardian know the Varia?

Now that he thought about it, why didn't she join as their Cloud guardian? That would've made much, much more sense rather than joining his family. She was a high class assassin for sanity's sake!

Tsuna sighed. He hated being the only sane one in the group, especially when he didn't want to be a mafia boss.

Well, whatever. Maybe he could ask Dino later. He would know, right?

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN JAPAN…

Haru frowned. She and Kyoko did not know where the others had gone. They just disappeared into thin air. And they thought all secrecy was gone now. Just goes to show you, you can never trust men and beautiful girls.

The girl then gasped. Was Tsuna cheating on her? If so, with whom?

It couldn't be Miyuki. Everyone knew that she and Hibari belonged to each other.

Kyoko?

Nah, she wasn't Tsuna's type.

Well, whoever it was, Haru would just work hard to make her self prettier for her future husband!

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

DINO TALKS TO HIBARI

It was a beautiful, early morning when the Chiavarone boss had woken up. He need to talk to Kyoya, and the only way he could accomplish that was by going to the most secluded area he could find, so he did just that.

"Hey Kyoya." The blonde greeted, though the carnivore did not give him a response. "You like my sister, don't you?"

"…"

Dino grinned. "No answer means 'yes.'"

"No." Kyoya huffed and walked off. The blonde's grin grew wider.

He knew it!

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

WHATEVER HAPPENED TO POOR MUKU?

It was just a normal beautiful day in the Chiavarone mansion. Everyone was having breakfast quietly for once. Even Hibari had joined them and was not muttering anything about 'Herbivores' and 'crowding.'

Of course, because of this scenario, nobody knew that what would happen next would traumatize them forever. No one. Not even Reborn.

Mist surrounded the room, and soon Chrome had turned into our favorite pineapple head. "Kufufu." He laughed. "What is going on here?" He looked around to see that everyone was staring at him with eyes filled horror and mouth's gaping open. Even Hibari.

"I always knew you all feared me." He stated proudly, but that wasn't it.

It was just that he was wearing… a skirt.

At that moment Hibari laughed. Yes. _Laughed. _As in, laughing-so-much-your-stomach-hurt-and-make-you-fall-of-the-chair-laugh.

That was how bad the situation was. Of course, that traumatized them even more.

When Mukuro looked at him questioningly, that was when Tsuna asked it. "Mukuro-san, why are you wearing a skirt?"

The said pineapple then looked down at himself and blushed before disappearing. He could never be able to threaten them again, not after that!

After the mist had receded, Chrome was shown to be wearing pants…

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

SHE FINDS HIM ENTICING

Miyuki had always wondered what it was about Hibari that interested her so. One of her conclusions was his scent.

Whether Miyuki was busy washing his clothes or even just cleaning up his room, there would always be a piece of his clothing on the floor.

One time, out of curiosity, she smelled his jacket. It smelled so wonderful, so… overpowering, so…

"What are you doing Carnivore?" The door slid open and revealed a certain prefect with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face.

The girl immediately shoved the jacket into the basket. "N-nothing!" She left the room hiding her beat-red face.

Once in a safe area, she took out his jacket once more. She couldn't help it. His scent was like a drug to her now.

* * *

**{ ~ * * * ~ }**

* * *

HIBARI GETS LOCKED IN HER ROOM

Hibari did not like his situation. He was locked in Miyuki's room with no way to get out. Why?

Blame that blonde klutz. If it weren't for that idiot irritating him to no ends just so he could get his adopted sister, he would never be in this situation.

Of course, the prefect could always break the window or kick the door down, but the thing was, _she _was asleep.

He observed her. Her sleeping face was just too… perfect to interrupt.

Hibari lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her body. He always did like sleeping on her…

* * *

A/N:

How was that? Not bad for a first drabble-series attempt, right?

There were FALUFFEH MOMENTS!

By the way, what do you guys think of a PoT x KHR crossover, starring Tezzie and Hiba-Hiba-chan? I was planning to do it after I finished one of my stories, but hey, opinion matters!

Review, ne?


	13. Interlude 2: Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long(again). Blame school. And homework. And teachers. AND BLOODY CANCELLED FIELD TRIPS!(*shakes fist* Damn you storm... DAMN YOU!).  
**

**However, I bring good news! We've got like, 10 fricken' day off from school! WOOO! Let's hope I don't get lazy...  
**

**Anyhoodles! REPLYSSSSS:  
**

**Rioulutae: O[]O YOU DON'T KNOW PRINCE OF TENNIS! *ties you up in a wheeliechair and drags you to tv room* NOW WATCH MY MINION, WATCH! AND BASK IN ITS GLORY THAT IS HOT MEN!  
**

**While it is true that you have laughed longer than I...  
**

**YOU HAVE NOT LAUGHED IN CAPS! I THEREFORE PROCLAIM MY POSITION OF ULTIMATE LAUGHER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Who said I was applauding?  
**

**kittynyanya: Of course you are! *ruffles hair* And YAY! I AM NOW A SEMPAI! TAKE THAT WORLD!  
**

**Chocobo1374: Thankth! Btw, what does 1374 stand for *staaaaaaare*  
**

**OWWF: HI! I sorta just shortened your name. I hope you don't mind... Yes Byakuran, why ARE you being so mean to my readers?  
**

**Byakuran: *plotting things*  
**

**Darn! *le gasp* WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? Put him in a dress? 'Cuz I am certainly up for that *evil grin* *holds up sparkly barbie dress* Thanth you ath well.  
**

**Ekth dee, don't you jutht love lithpth?  
**

**On to the Interlude!  
**

* * *

**Interlude 2: Part 2**

BYAKURAN CAN GET JEALOUS

We all know that Byakuran is very possessive, especially to his marshmallows. However, he also happens to be quite possessive of this certain blunette.

He would watch her working in the house that was across her own. She would always be wearing a maid outfit and was apparently working for that raven-haired boy who lives there.

Byakuran hated seeing the hungry look in the boy's eyes. They irritated him to no ends.

The albino fumed even more when he had kissed her, especially when she kissed back.

He swore. Something had to be done…

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

NEVER LET BEL IN MIYUKI'S ROOM, ESPECIALLY IF SHE HAPPENS TO BE ASLEEP

"Ushishishi… The Prince has to wake up the Princess…" The blonde laughed.

The other blonde hesitated. "I don't think that's a good idea…" He warned.

"Ushishishi… No one tells the Prince what to do." Thus he opened the door and found a certain blunette just waking up who also happened to be wrapped in the arms of a certain prefect.

"Ushishishi… Looks like the Prince has caught something…"

The blunette sat up. "What the-?" She looked at the raven-haired boy then at the blonde. "THIS IS YOUR DOING! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And cue the blonde running away from the girl in fear. Of course, he would never admit it.

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

THE SKYLARK IN A GOOD MOOD

Hibari sat on a chair in the library. He had very much enjoyed his 'sleep' last night, especially when she had stirred and wrapped her own arms around him.

Maybe he would not bite anyone to death today…

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

INVITATIONS

Kitama whistled as she typed away on the computer. Her Mistress' adopted older brother had begged her to type up invitations for her upcoming party. Naturally, she obliged. What she did not expect, however, was what the content was.

I mean seriously, when the blonde gave her the draft the main idea was, I quote 'YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE _**SECRET ENGAGEMENT PARTY**_ OF _MIYUKI KIMIMOTO CHIAVARONE_ AND _HIBARI KYOYA! __**PS. Secret means they don't know…**_PPS. This party doubles as Miyuki Kimimoto's birthday party'

Shocker, right? Dino and his twisted wishes would only get him killed…

* * *

**~ { ~ * * * ~ } ~**

* * *

NEVER LET LUSSURIA PLAN THE DECORATIONS. EVER. HE IS WORSE THAN ELIZABETH FROM KUROSHITSUJI(Which I do not own)

Lussuria hummed some irritating, girly tune as he put up the decorations for little Miyu-chan's party. No one wanted to help him, however because they say that they don't want to get killed by the birthday girl once she sees the decorations.

Which was seriously confusing because he was sure that she would love them. I mean, look at the place!

It was all sparkly and pink and filled with hearts, OH! And not to mention the cute little pictures of Barbie(Which I gladly do not own. If I did... *shudder*) posted around.

Now tell me, who would hate this?

* * *

**Short Interlude is short.**

**SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THE PLOT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! I AM STILL STUCK WITH BLOODY WRITER'S BLOCK! TTATT  
**

**If you do, I'll give you 50 e-cookies *points out to pile*  
**

**I** **will **_TRY_** to update this every other day. Key word: **_TRY_

__**Bye**-**bii!**_  
_


	14. Interlude 2: Part 3

**I still LLLLIIIVVVVEEEE!**

***sees angry mob carrying torches and pitchforks***

**Oh shiiiiiii-*runs away***

**I'm SO sorry! I swear I didn't mean to take so long! But whenever I try to draft Chapter 10, I get Writer's Block and then I got addicted to forums! I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYYY**

**Oh, and…**

**HAPPY SINGLES' AWARENESS DAY PEOPLESSSS!**

**Review answers next time, Interlude for now!**

**I know you guys are sick of my Interludes, but please*puppy eyes* This is the last one before Chapter 10, I swear! I'll give a week until I upload that! Just don't kill meeeeeee!**

* * *

**Interlude 2: Part 3(Valentine's Special)**

Miyuki groaned as she was dragged away by Kyoko and Haru. It made no sense really. She had always been the recipient of gifts whenever Valentine's Day came, and she honestly found it weird that women were the ones giving the men gifts. The very thought was stupid to her.

But clearly, they didn't think the same way…

Kyoko turned to her. "Here in Japan, the girls give guys chocolates for Valentine's to display their affection." She explained.

"And one month after, March 14, guys return the favour!" Haru finished the thought.

"You're gonna make some for Hibari-san, right?" Kyoko asked, smiling innocently.

Miyuki really wanted to hit her head against the wall.

Haru squealed. "HAAAHHHHIII! That's sooooo cute!"

Miyuki really wanted to kill something.

Kyoko nodded at Haru. "Don't you think their kids are going to be cute?"

Miyuki really wanted to massacre an entire town.

"Yes!" Haru agreed, still squealing.

Miyuki really wanted to set the world at war.

"Kimimoto-senpai, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, sensing the evil intent

Miyuki gave a strained nod. "Just… start."

* * *

The next day at school, Miyuki was flocked with gift from admirers, both male and female. She put them in a separate bag, which turned out to be quite heavy, and yet the box in her school bag seemed to be much heavier.

In the classroom the girl was flocked with more gifts. She sighed in annoyance. Where were her guards when she needed them?

"You're EXTREMELY popular, Kimimoto!" Ryohei exclaimed when she set her bag on the chair.

Miyuki merely ignored him as she left for the Reception Room

* * *

Hibari was quiet. So very quiet as Miyuki did the task he assigned to her. He kept staring and staring and staring but he got no reaction from the girl, so he cleared his throat.

Miyuki looked up. "Is something the matter?"

"No."

* * *

And she looked back down. Hibari kept staring however, but then stopped. What was he doing? Did he really expect her to give him chocolates? He didn't even like that stuff!

With that he left the room to bite some poor herbivore to death.

Miyuki exhaled the moment the door shut close. The tension in the room had been awkward for her, especially since she knew Hibari was staring at her.

How was she going to give him the chocolates now?

* * *

Kyoko managed to corner the bluenette at lunch.

"Kimimoto-senpai! Have you given them?" She asked. Miyuki merely shook her head and walked off with the people who had seen the scene staring after her.

* * *

Miyuki wanted to headdesk so badly. There were rumours about her going around the school and some 'awesome hot guy' whom she would be giving chocolates, and she hated it. So she shot the glass with her pellet gun. Repeatedly. Until it shattered. She would pay for it later.

"Whoever this dude my lovely Miyuki-sama likes is gonna die when I see him!" Some boy announced.

She proceeded to destroy more windows.

* * *

And now Hibari was seriously pissed. He's heard the rumours and he is pissed. Like hell.

Total students who have fallen victim to his rage: 63 and counting…

Total students who had to be brought to the hospital immediately:109…

Total students who ran away screaming: 43…

Total students who got caught: 43…

"NOOOOOO!"

Make that 64…

* * *

The bell rang for dismissal. She didn't care anymore. Wherever she would find him, she would give him the bloody chocolates so that she could get it over with. And that was final.

Unfortunately for her, he was near the gates, so people would immediately see it transpired.

The girl drew breath.

"Hibari!" She called.

"What?" He snapped.

Miyuki blushed a scarlet red as she shoved the box to his chest and stormed off, only to have him grab her wrist and pull her back, planting his lips onto hers.

Students need to be brought to the hospital: EVERYONE!

* * *

**PROPER UPDATE AND REVIEW REPLIES NEXT TIMEEEE!**


End file.
